The tale of a Gaming smith
by Lazy Author with writers block
Summary: When, a life, that he believed was his own, was nothing more than a dream, how will Our young her-What? Is he NOT a hero?...WHAT? He is a weapon maker! fine! Ahem. How will our Smith of a Protagonist, live in a world, he has no memories of, covered with monsters! Gamer Crossover. I OWN NOTHING! RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND THE GAMER IS OWNED BY MANWHA COMICS!
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth, and The Gamer is owned By Manwha (?) COmics. Enjoy!  
** Chapter 1:The Smith that never, truly was.

~~~~~~~~ _Third Pov~~~~~~~~_

The clanging, of a hammer, on Red hot steel, echoed through the room. The room, was filled with horse shoes, home made nails, and various tanks of various shape and size, one that looks like a 5'6" barrel filled up to the 5'3" point with a liquid, the color of urine, with a yellow label, with the words, inked in black on it, ' _Horizontal Tempering tank'._ A yard or so away, a Furnace, was a Old, bold man, with eyes, that look as if they once, shined, like sapphires, now shine, are dull, coated slightly in what looks like, the milky gray, of Cataracts, forming. The old man, was burly, Broad across the chest, and stood, a good 6'10" at the very least, and wore a White shirt, and a brown apron leather apron, with a few pouches, with a box of Borax, a Tong, and a few different hammers. The man, was a black smith, and the room, was his forge.

The smith, hammered on what looked like a sword, is roughly 4' at first, glance, and is currently, having the Fuller, pressed in with a power hammer, and a rounded blade cutter. After it begins to go from the orange glow it once had, to cherry red, it was put back into the furnace to re-heat, and the fuller, was half complete. Once he completed the fuller, he examined the blade, closely, holding it with a tong, to keep from burning him self, and examined both sides of the fuller, and seemed to grin slightly, and set it aside, on a horizontal rack, so it could cool. He then, went over to a small bench, that had what looked like, a a metal cylinder, about twice the size of a Folgers™ coffee can in both height, and diameter, with what looked like wool, lining the top. This, odd device, is called a Kiln. The Smith, took out a few Pieces of bronze, in the form of old arrow heads, and miniatures,a nd put them inside a cylinder outside the kiln, which was then placed inside the kiln. The kiln, then was capped off with lid, and set to high, and turned on, and he then, went to a set of grinders,-5 to be exact, and grabbed a nearby blade, that was about 3' long, and looked very curvy,a s if a drunk man cut it out- a Flamberge blade- and began to grind it to shape, smoothing edges, and also the flat of the blade, which took him a few hours, which he then began to grind a hollow grind ege on, before putting on the true edge of it.

After he did that, he saw it was night already, by looking out a window, and grumbled, in a gruff, and grouchy voice. "Why is there never enough time in the day to work on my swords...I have another week to finish up my Grandchild's wedding gift, but I have to still mold the cross-guard and pommel, get that Blasted ebony wood from the post office,-once its through customs that is- then I have to carve it up to get the grip, wrap that in Cobalt blue Leather, then put the threading on the hilt, so after the grip is on, I can screw on the hilt, so in case of emergency, he can end them rightly! To much work..." he kept ranting on, as he was grinding blades, into the night, and stopped, when ,a elderly woman's voice, that even though it was shaky, in the old man's eyes, flowed like the sweetest honey.

"Jaune, dear! Are you okay, you never came to bed last night." the voice, said, and Jaune replied. "Yes dear! I'm in the Smithy!" he called out, one he finished, sharpening, his 5th blade, and realized how tired he was, and stumbled his way, to a chair made of Wrought Iron that had Leather cushions of patch work make, on the seat and back, and there was one identical beside it.

A few minutes later, a 5'7" elderly woman,with long Silver hair, with a few strands of Blake in there, and a few wrinkles on her face, and a weary, and elderly smile, graced her features. "Jaune, honey...I know you are stressed, over the accident with Henry, but, You don't need to bury your self in work, You have not had decent sleep, in a month. Please, dear, lets go back to the house, and you can sleep, the entire day, and work on the gift, tomorrow, okay?" she asked, almost pleadingly, but, Jaune, shook his head, an stood up, and walked over to the woman.

He bent down, slightly, and hugged her close, and gave a kiss to her forehead, at her hair line. "My dear, I am fine, I have to finish, I gave Daniel's father,-" he was interrupted, by his wife, who giggle, and said. "mother, technically, remember?" She said, then he nodded, and corrected him self. "Sorry, his _mother_ Purpura Mors, and now I need to make Daniel, his weapon, which he asked to be named after, his Hero's weapon, Excalibur, but because, Excalibur, is his uncle Arthur's present from me, I'm giving him , what used to be mine, but I'm re-forging it, Crocea Mors. I Can't stop, else I may never get up to finish it. You know good and well, I'm not gonna be here much longer, between my sight, and this damnable prostate Cancer, I'm gonna die soon, and I'm working through the pain. I want to finish, this sword, my last sword. Please, Delilah, I beg you, give me to the end of the week, then I will sleep, until you think I'm a sloth." he said, cracking a joke, and grinning, a toothy grin, and , Delilah, now sighed, and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Fine..Just, at least, come back for breakfast, lunch and dinner, or I will bring it to you, then remove the tumor, by cutting your prostate out, got it?" she threatened falsely, as tears welled in her eyes, and he nodded, tears in his eyes as well. "yes dear, now lets go get some breakfast, will I be graced with your heavenly cooking, or shall we make it a date, and get breakfast from that diner you like?" he asked, with a smile, as he whipped, his tears away, then her's, and she smiled, and began to speak, but, then suddenly, the world, began to spiral around him. "Delilah! DELILAH!" He screamed, with terror, and anger, coursing through him. Terrified, at what happening, as he seemed to fall back, and Delilah, seemed to wave good by to him, as he screamed, in terror, and stretchered his arms, begging god, for more time, not wanting to leave his wife,and with a final, curse, towards god, it all went black, and all he could, hear, was, his sobs,, and his cries for Delilah.

After Crying for what seemed like centuries, he heard, something finally. "aghgagy waking ahgtyhf Doctor! Ygtfyhe tghr Familly!" a Female voice called out, and, more voices, this time, not even, trying to hear them, spoke, until, he heard, his name,called, over, and over. "Jaune...Jaune...Jaune!" The voices, cried, before he woke up, to not only, a pair of Doctor's, but also, his seven sister's, and the two faces, he never thought he would see again.

"...Momma...Papa..." Jaune, Croaked out, both from disuse, and Sobs, before-much to the doctor's anger, shock, and his parents, sock, and joy, seemed to leap out of the bed, with a vigor,that should not have been with him, and hugged them tightly, crying, sobbing, about, how they we're dead, and how he missed them, and asked if he was in heaven.

To which, they, cried, shaking there heads. "No, your back in the world of the living, Jaune. You we're comatose for three years." they said, and his eyes went wide, and grabbed, the nearest shiny object, a metal bed pan, and stared at his reflection. He was 11 again! The shock, was great, very much so, to the point, he never realized, there is a blue box, with gold lettering, saying.  
' **You have slept in a hospital bed for the past 3 years. You have gained the Status: Muscle Atrophy(rank 4) You have lost 55% of maximum Stamina, and 90% of maximum health, and all Physical stats, are now halved, and can no longer walk for the duration of this Status Effect. To remove, you must, gain muscle on your body that is of healthy level for your age, and height.'  
**

 **Hello! You see, My stories will update sporadically. I can not promise fast updates. Please, no hating, Flames, or any of that crude. Also, in need of a Beta. Please IM me if your interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth, and The Gamer is owned By Manwha (?) COmics. Enjoy!  
** Chapter 2: Awakening in a fragment

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1stPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I, woke up, groggy, my head, spinning, the lights, blinding, me. After blinking for what felt like an eternity, i was able to make out details of where i was at, unlike when i met my family, after i passed out, and i am less distraught, i can see, this is not a hospital room, but, a child's, filled, with comics, called X-ray and Vav, and numerous, DVD's of a Red Vs Blue, which reminded me of that game, my grand child played when he was a teenager, Halo. but that's probably just my dreaming brain, messing with me. After all, that's what it was, a coma dream. I never opened, my shop, Never met my wife, never had kids, I was just in a coma for three freaking years. Well, i guess can hope, this place has that here...Maybe i can make actual weapons and sell them, instead of decorative pieces. Suddenly a deep blue box with golden lettering appeared in front of me and said.

 _ **Life**_ _**Quest!: Do let your dreams be dreams.  
Objective 01:open a Blacksmith shop.**_

 _ **Objective 02:Marry a girl**_

 _ **Objective 03: Have Children 0/7  
Bonus Goal: Forge a sword for your 7 children and gift it to them on their wedding day.  
Reward: 10000000EXP, 700% increased reputation with Arc Familly, 100% increase in reputation with _ Arc, _ Arc, _ Arc, _ Arc, _ Arc, _ Ar, _ Ar, and 10000 L**_

 _ **Bonus reward: Achievement: Blades, of family, Honor, and blood.  
**_

 _ **[yes/no]**_

I blinked, a few times and stared at it, before punching the yes button a hundred times. I will never fail this quest, even if i die a second after i complete it, i will complete this. I want my life from before back. I mentally vowed. After the box disappeared, i got curious, remembering some of my grand children's video, game, so, i spoke aloud, in a young, raspy voice. "Main Screen…...My Character…...Status." he said, and when he did, a status screen popped up.

 **Name: Jaune Arc  
Level 1  
Title:The Gamer**

 **HP: 10/10(100)  
Stamina:47/47(100)  
Mana :70/70  
AP:70/70  
AP regen :6 (28) AP per minute  
HP regen:  
Str:1(10)**

 **Dex:1(8)**

 **End:1(8)**

 **Wis: 13(57, locked)**

 **Int: 7**

 **Lien:0.00**

 **Status: Atrophied Muscles, Older than your years,**

I read over that screen, confused as to what a 'Aura' is, and why a large-VERY large- portion of my wisdom is locked, and scratched my head slightly, until a ding and another box popped up.

 ** _Through_** _ **the act of doing something, you have created the Skill, Observe!  
**_

 _ **Observe: Active lvl: 1 exp 0.00%**_

 _ **Lets you see things, more clearly, and gives you more information regarding objects.  
**_

I grinned at this, and used the Observe skill on my Wisdom, and was shocked to see.

 _ **Wisdom: This stat helps you decide what to do, and also is when you have options, and assists with Logical thinking, along with Mana and Aura regeneration. Mana and Aura regen goes up by 1 every 2 points. You have the majority of your wisdom locked, as it is a mental state, and is increased naturally over age, having lived an entire life prior, you retain the wisdom, but it needs to be unlocked, which can only be done through the skill 'Past life Resurrection.' Once you get your wisdom to multiples of 50, you gain a skill.**_

I blinked, confused. By 'past life' could they mean my coma dream? I mean, i DID die, when i woke, up, so it's possible that it counts as a past life….. After spending a few hours debating mentally what's going, on, dad enters the room,with a weary smile. "Hey, Jaune." dad, said, with a smile and Jaune smiled back.

"Hey dad. I'm sorry for worrying you." i said, and dad nodded, as i noticed a little thing above his head, saying.

 _ **Argent Arc  
Level:?  
Title: The Emperor of Destruction**_

"...So what do you think, Jaune?" My father finished, and Jaune, blinked.

"Could you repeat that, dad?" i asked, and Argent, sighed. "I asked, since you we're in the coma because you were attacked by a Grimm, and in order for you to survive, we unlocked your aura, and i was wondering,if you would like some Aura training, i mean, you always wanted to be a huntsman-" Whats a huntsman? "-So, i maybe if you do well, i could make you into my apprentice, and train you. What do you think?" he asked, and, after a few minutes, of thinking quietly, i said. "What's aura?"

Argent, chuckled, in reply, and explained what aura was, and i nodded along. "Soul force field that can give you a superpower, and a healing factor. Gotcha."i said and Argent chuckled. "Pretty much, Jaune, so, would you?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but, i don't think i wanna be a Huntsman, anymore….But, it's always good to have a force field and a healing factor!" especially when you will be working with hot metal, and heavy hammers.

Argent, sighed in relief. "Great, i did not want you to be a huntsman, anyway, you're the sole heir of the Arc name, your sisters can't continue it, as when there married, they will take their husband's, name, most likely. Anyway, we can begin now, as Aura training, is more Meditation, and and focusing, your soul. Your Mother is better at this, then i am, but, she's on a mission,and i'm the one having to watch over you."

I nodded, and was willing to work with it, in order to control this Aura, he keeps talking about. By the end of the the 5 hour training, i got a new Skill, and three levels in said skill.

 _ **Aura Mastery: Passive/Active lvl: 3 EXP: 56.6%  
With Aura mastery, you have access, and can control Aura.  
Increases Str by 5% passively.  
Increases Dex by 5% passively  
Increases End by 5% passively **_

_**Absorbs damage in exchange for aura, leaving your health untouched, max absorption, is equal to total Aura.  
Increases Str by 10% when active**_

 _ **Increases Dex by 10% when active  
Increases End by 10% when active  
Can channel into limbs, skin, and bones to harden them, and make them move faster when active.**_

Once i saw what it did passively, i grinned. This would be a handy skill in the future, i would be less likely to break my fingers when i hit my hand with a hammer, while i try to get my muscle memory back. This is gonna be good.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After Three months of Physical Therapy, and Aura training, i can now walk, and run without using my aura, which is a side effect, of another skill i have for the quick recovery, gamer's body. Even after my Physical therapy is done, i am still working on building muscle by going for long jogs, while using weights on my wrists and hands, to build up my speed and arm muscles. I also, did a few punches, to work out the muscles not used by curling the dumbbells, which i discovered, by performing actions, you can increase your own stats.

I also discovered-through a rather embarrassing basketball issue to work on my reflexes, and aura at the same time-Mana, is actually a secondary force from aura, that acts similar to aura, but, more free and chaotic, and from what i can tell, it's similar to Mana from video games.

Along with the punches, i worked on kicks to help stretch the muscles as well, My dad, picking up some ankle weights, so i can stretch the muscles more, but i can't use them yet, my legs are still to weak, because the aura keeps the muscle from growing, so i do go for walks in the morning, to build up the leg muscles. Recently, i even started being able to begin to blacksmith, and after reading up on metallurgy, i have recently began practicing, working with metal, my dad got me once i informed him of what i wanted to be,and once we sat up a smithy,i began my work. I currently have a custom weapon for me that i'm working on, but is in the design-on-paper phase, and will be till i increase my crafting level a bit more, but it's not a mecha-shift, that's too advanced for me, and i probably won't even use one, it's not like i will be a huntsman, right? Since i woke up, i have gained quite a few skills, and levels up aura, and Observe quite a bit. To the point, i can now see the level of some of the beacon students when they come into vale! It's amazing, how they are only around level 50, for first years, but beyond that, i can't see there level's. Speaking of levels, i recently leveled up for the first time, so here is my stats and my skill i recently got, and current level.  
 **Name: Jaune Arc  
Level 2  
Title:The Gamer**

 **HP:150/150  
Stamina:100/** **100** **  
Mana:150/150  
AP:150/150  
AP regen:9 (31) AP per minute  
Mana regen:9 (31)MP per minute**

 **HP regen:  
Str:15[+]**

 **Dex:12[+]**

 **End:12[+]**

 **Wis: 18(62, locked)[+]  
Int:15[+]**

 **Lien:100  
points:5**

 **Status: Older than your years,**

 _ **Observe: Active lvl: 20 exp 50.05%**_

 _ **Lets you see things, more clearly, and gives you more information regarding objects.  
**_

 _ **Aura Mastery: Passive/Active lvl: 50 EXP: 23.01%  
With Aura mastery, you have access, and can control Aura.  
Increases Str by 150% passively.  
Increases Dex by 150% passively  
Increases End by 150% passively **_

_**Absorbs damage in exchange for aura, leaving your health untouched, max absorption, is equal to total Aura.  
Increases Str by 300% when active**_

 _ **Increases Dex by 300% when active  
Increases End by 300% when active  
Can channel into limbs, skin, and bones to harden them, and make them move faster when active.  
Allows for small Physical constructs of aura.**_

 _ **Crafting level 5 Exp: 15.09%**_

 _ **The ability to create from something else. Higher levels, creates higher quality items, and lets you use higher quality material.  
Subclasses:  
Weaponsmithing Level 10 Exp:0.18%  
The ability to create weaponry effectively. All weapons made have a plus 1% damage and durability, compared to normal.**_

 **Mana Manipulation level 5 Exp: 20.00%  
Through use of your aura, you have accidentally learned how to draw your natural reserves of mana for various effects, without the usage of dust.  
Techniques: Mana/Aura Hybrid Spiraling Blast. Level:10 Exp 01.00% Cost:10 Aura 10 mana  
By Focusing your aura, and Mana, into a single spiraling sphere, you have created a hybrid technique between Advanced Aura Manipulation, and Advanced-in your case, accidental- Mana manipulation, you have learned how to fuse man and Aura seamlessly.  
Range:Touch  
Duration:Instant  
Cast time:2 seconds  
Targets: 1  
Damage:40 Bludgeoning/energy**

 **Gamer's mind:Max**  
 **Mental effects, such as Charm, Forget, Dominate, Terror, Rage(with exceptions), and Illusions have no affect on you.**

 **Gamer's Mind: Max**  
 **It is impossible for you to have a less than Perfect(anatomy wise) body, You can no longer be Amputated, Decapitated-but it will still hurt- or even have any unnecessary growths, and you can sleep to regenerate health,Stamina, and Aura, and it also works on status ailments.**

I know, the Spell, got me as well, i accidentally discovered when i was tossing the basketball, at the wall, to work, on my muscles, before i started running while pumping dumbbells, and, after i got hit in the nose, repeatedly, well, i blew up the ball. Was not, my best moment, Delilah would be upset i lost my temper.

Anyway, Today, i am heading to a Bookstore in order to purchase a few books, over metallurgy and blacksmithing, because it might help me out a bit, along a few different….Video game booklets, and maybe that Dungeons and Dragons hand book, it might have spells in it, i could attempt to learn, specifically, healing spells, because those would be handy, Huntsman, or not.

I stop in front of a new Book store, called 'Tukson's Book Trade' and i smile,as i open the door and look around. Nothing weird, just books, and more books. I go up to the Cashier, and i see he has the following, tag, which, puts me on edge.

 **Tukson** **Zelenyy**

 **level:57  
Title: White Fang Lieutenant**

Okay, Stay Cool…..Just, ask for books, purchase,and run.

"H-hello…..U-uh, would you by chance have a Any books on Metallurgy,Weaponsmithing, and a few books on Fantasy games? Like the Dungeons and Dragons hand book, by chance?" he asked, and Tukson, looked at him, and said. "Isle's 5 and 9." he said, before, going back to what he was doing earlier, which as reading the paper.

I power walked-fueled with fear- TO isle 5, and grabbed a few books with on Metallurgy,and noticed, one had a box, saying.

 **A Smith's guide, to Mecha-Shift Weaponry, is a skill book!  
Would you like to learn the skill 'mecha-shift'?  
[Yes/no]**

Not knowing what would happen, i clicked no, on the box, then the rest, then quickly, went to the 5th isle and grabbed that Hand book, and pulled out a 100 Lien from my Inventory, and walked, briskly towards Tukson, and put them on the counter. "H-how much are they?" I asked, with a shaky voice,, Tukson, smiled and put his hand on my head, and ruffled my hair,-which aggravated me, i'm mentally 60 years old dang it!- and smiled.

"Yeah, since you're the first customer, in three days, i'll cut you a deal, 50 lien for all this, can you afford it, little buddy?" He asked, and Fear, be damned, i glared-it look more like a pout with my slightly chubby cheeks- and replied.

"I am not little! I am 11, and yes i can pay for it!" he said,a s he put the 50 lien on the counter, and once he rung them up, and said they we're paid for, i stormed out, his gaze, lingering on me, and he said, once i had left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THird POV`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That kid, is adorable, like your little brat, eh, Adam?" He said, as a Red haired, bull faunus, a teenager, maybe 16, and a Blake haired little girl, Jaune's age, came from the back.

"The Human child, should be killed. He was scared of you, he could tell you we're faunus, possibly a member of the fang. I saw, we assassinate hi-" Adam, was silence,d when Tukson, bopped him on the head.

"Control that temper and blood lust, Brat. Otherwise, you're no better than a Grimm. Also, he is a child, in a place he never been, and he probably saw your scary mug, through the window, and was scared." Adam, seemed to glare at him, not that you could tell behind his mask.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Adam, said coldly, and Blake, merely nodded, and pulled out an book, from under the counter, and began to read, a book, called. 'Dr. Jekyll and .'

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaune POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

After, leaving the bookstore, i ducked into an alley, and put the books in my Inventory, and i began jogging my way home. That was scary! That was a White Fang Lieutenant! While, they may have only recently, became militaristic, and a terrorist group, they were definitely not in my dream, then again...neither was Grimm….I'm gonna need to be careful of my future clientele, and do a background check, on both humans and Faunus…. While i was in my thoughts, I bumped into a family-literally-, of four, two dads-i think- and two daughters, one blonde, the other hair so red it's black. I bumped into the one in darker colors, who smelled faintly of Old booze. "Oof! Sorr-gyah! Dear lord, you smell like a brewery!" I gagged,and the two little girls,-on closer inspection, the blond is my age,and the red head, is younger, possibly 8 or 9- Giggle, and the other man, who has blonde hair, and blue eyes-is he of distant relation?- laughs loudly as well.

"Great...The mini-Tai also thinks i smell like a brewery! Anyway, were you off to, kid?" the booze smelling man asked and Jaune, stepped away, and Scratched his head.

"I'm on my way home, i came back from checking the prices on some books." i answered, in a little kid fashion, and the blonde man who resembles my dad, chuckled.

"Well, the drunken old bird you bumped into, is Qrow, i'm Taiyang, and these are my Daughter's,Ruby-" The red one, smiled, and waved- "-and Yang-" The blonde one. "- what is your name?" Taiyang asked, and Jaune debating whether or not, to reply, sighed, slightly.

"I'm Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you." I say with a smile, and Qrow, and Taiyang, react, Tai, Raising a brow, and smiled slightly, looking relieved, while Qrow, does a spit take, right onto my face.

"Bulls**t! He should be in the hospital still because he was in a Da** Coma!" he shouted, not noticing, he spat half swallowed, liquor on my face, and my eyebrow twitches, to keep from using my Aura/mana Hybrid Spiraling Blast on this Dang bird! I then realize, i forgot to check their levels, and such,and when i do, i freak.

 **Taiyang Xiao-Long  
Level:?  
Title:Giant Dragon of the Sun.**

 **Qrow Branwell**  
 **Level:?**  
 **Title:The Grimm Reaper.**

Thank, god for self control, and i reply. "I only woke up three month's ago, and was performing Physical therapy, since i woke up, not to mention, My aura, may have had something to do with it, also, now i smell like what my dad drinks in those metal cups of his….thanks." i said, adding the last bit, sarcastically, and he chuckles, sheepishly, but his eyes, remained glued onto me.

Taiyang, on the other hand, is furious. "Qrow! What the heck man!? Wait, don't answer, your drunk, The real question,is Why Argent, never told us you woke up! Dang him!"

Taiyang said, over dramatically, causing the three children-me included- to just deadpan at him, and say. "Mister/Dad, Please stop." and Tai nodded. "Okay. Would you like for me, and my family, to walk with you back to your house, we have nowhere to be for a few hours anyway." Tai offered, and while, i would have i shook my head. "I would be grateful, thank you." I said, and Tai nodded, and began walking.

I Got into a Mindless chit chat with Yang and Ruby, Yang, about Qrow smelling like Booze, and Ruby, about weapons. She may be young, but she knows quite a bit, but seemed to have a thing for Scythe's, not surprising, judging by the sword on the small of Qrow's back.

 **Reaper Type: Sword/Scythe/Shotgun Rarity: Unique Rank: Phantasmal.  
Reaper, is the unique weapon, made by Qrow Branwell when he Graduated from beacon academy, and has 4 forms.  
Sword form: Takes the form of a Slightly altered form of a kriegsmesser with a pair of shotgun barrels on either side of the blade. The blade is single edged.  
Shotgun Form: The shotgun form, is simple, in comparison, to its other form, the blade, tilts at a 45 degree angle, and form a double barreled shotgun.  
Scythe Form: The Hilt Telescopes at two places, and a trigger is formed, and is in center of the handle. The 'shaft' curves, forming a similar shaft similar to a farming scythe shaft, and the back, has jagged edges, from where the blade curves, to form the crescent blade.**

 **Damage Scythe/Sword/Shotgun: 900/700/600**

Qrow, saw me ogling Reaper, and chuckled. "Like it? I call, it, Reaper. Let me guess, You wanna be a huntsman?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Weapon maker, and from what i can tell, it's a Kriegsmesser with multiple forms, a compact, judging by the name, a Scythe, and a dual barrel pistol, or possibly a shot gun, either way, it is definitely, a master peace." i said, not thinking, and Qrow, nodded.  
"Correct, its a Shotgun, form actually, and thanks, i made it." Qrow boasted, and Ruby, stared in awe, it took her years of fiddling from with it, to figure it out, and i figured it out, with a look.

"Cool!How did you do that, teach me!" Ruby said, as she jumped up and down.

"Can't, i just know weapons, and common sense. Only one can be taught, but, Qrow, could tell you more, he is an old man after all." Jaune snarked, in retaliation for spitting booze onto him, and Qrow, groaned.

"I am NOT old! My hair is naturally this color!"

The four of us, who was not called old, laughed at Qrow's antics, though, For the rest of our travel, Qrow kept an eye on me. I think he knows i was not telling the truth, i need to be more careful from now on.

 **Welp! I no longer need a beta! I have a beta, who is** **wiseotaku37** **and thanks to him, you will have longer chapters! As before, No hate, N0 Flames, and I have seen some confusion, the last chapter,was Mostly a COMA DREAM not Time travel. I admit, i worded it wrong, but i thought it was insinuated,i apologize. And I doubt i will upload this a chapter a day, maybe once a week, minimum, maybe more, i don't know yet, so far, my creative juices are running free currently, so it's much easier to write. Also, this is a non-Beta'd Chapter, I checked it over for Spelling and Grammar issues which is my biggest Issue, and I'll have my beta-Wiseotaku37- check over it, to see if i missed anything, spelling and Grammar wise. And i'll try to be pumping these chapter's out quick,as to work while i have my creative juices flowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth, and The Gamer is owned By Manwha (?) COmics. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:Zom-body help me!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1st POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When arrived home, being walked by Qrow and Taiyang. The Arc household - or should I call it manor?- Was a Big, 4 story building, with an easily noted chimney, completely, painted white with gold accents, with what appeared to be, and underground parking lot, which could hold a lot of cars, or so people would assume. it was evident, that the arc family, is REALLY well off, which is not shocking. You don't raise 8 kids and be poor, that's asking for trouble.

when I opened the door, the first thing Taiyang did- Much to my surprise- was punched my dad in the face, and yelled. "How come you never told me my Nephew woke up from his Coma!?" And at that, My sisters, Ruby, yang, and me, all yelled in sync.

"I'm /Jaune is Your nephew?!" and at that , my dad deadpans.

"no, we used to be friends back at Beacon, separate teams, but close friends. I was friends with his Team leader-May Oum rest her soul in peace- and, eventually hm, he then said, and I quote ' You are the uncle of my kids, and I am the uncle of your kids' and no matter what I said, he stuck with it...rather weird, he is." Tai yang, took offense, to this, and soon, the two began bickering, but, anyone could see the smile, and tell they were happy to see one another.

Soon, we moved the conversations, into the living room, which was pretty spacious Living room. The living room, as roughly by 40 X 50 feet, with a Number of chairs, and couches, equaling plenty of chairs, Except for Christmas, and Thanksgiving. My sisters, Ruby, and yang, all chatted with one another, and i...personally, would have rather left, and used the skill books, but, I decided, it would be best to socialize.

" so, Yang, You plan on being a Huntress?" I asked, and yang nodded and asked.

"what about you? a weapon maker, that's kind of redundant, Huntsman make their own weapons." She said, and I, became irritated, but, held back my sharp words, and spoke.

"True, but, the don't have to be the one to maintain their weapons, and not everyone is good with tools, which is why Blacksmiths and Armorers exist, to forge arms and armor for the huntsman, lacking in the skills of the smith. " he explained, and yang, just huffed.

"sounds stupid, why would you wield a weapon you don't make? Drunckle Qrow says that a weapon forged by the wielder , is easier to reinforce with aura." she nodded, reverently, and Jaune, seemed, to be visibly aggravated.

"Alright, Tell me, say, you're given a weapon. made, perfectly, no flaws in design, or in the materials, and is considered the greatest weapon ever made, but you have a forged weapon, that's very crappy, horribly made, which would you choose? the one , perfectly made, o last, or the one that will break, quicker?" Jaune, asked, with an aggravated, tone, and yang, puffed her chest, and opened her mouth to speak, but caught herself, and after,a moment, she sighed. "I see your point... Fine! When I become a huntsman, you will make my weapon, and I shall see how it holds up compared to mine, if it's better, then I will...ah! I will Pay you to make weapons for all of the huntsmen at Beacon, who aren't jerks!" she declared, and I just grinned.

"oh? That's costly...a couple billion lien...how about, just three people, that way you can afford me, and my wonderful weapons and armor!" I boasted, then asked.

"and if I lose?" She scratched her head and shrugged.

"I'll think of something! she said and we both nodded and shook our hands, and Ruby, and my sisters Squealed and started speaking about how their sibling would win the bet. Eventually, Ruby, also, Challenged my smithing, and she made the same deal, only, her reward, if she won, was a hundred Chocolate chip cookies with strawberry icing, and 5 pounds of strawberries., before divulging into other topics, such as the antics of our family.

While me, Ruby, my three little sisters, Ruby, and yang, all chatted, Taiyang and my dad chatted with one another, and Qrow, Snuck over to the Liquor cabinet, and took a bottle of cheap brandy as 'a reward for helping his son' but put it back, when, mom-who was, angry when he learned he swore, AND spit booze on to me- Threatened him, with her training Maul, which , was still massive, and so, he did. I glanced at my Mother and read her 'Gamer Tag' as I call it now when I heard the commotion.

 **Juniper Arc**

 **Level:?**

 **Title: Empress of Destruction**

….Seems like our family is Destructive, not that I think about it, but anyway. After the shenanigans, that the Rose-Xiao long- Branwell Family caused, once they left- it was roughly 9 in the evening and I retreated to my room, where I pulled out the four books I purchased. 'A Smith's guide to Mecha-shift Weaponry' the 'Dungeons and Dragons Player Handbook', 'Metallurgy for dummies' and a philosophy book, I accidentally grabbed, that was next to the mecha-shift book called, 'The Soul of the world, and how it connects to yours' and each one, was a skill book, Except the Handbook.

 **A Smith's guide, to Mecha-Shift Weaponry, is a skill book!**

 **Would you like to learn the sub-skill 'mecha-shift construction'?**

 **[Yes/no]**

 **Dungeons and Dragons Player Handbook is a system update book!**

 **Would you like to update the system, of 'The Gamer'?**

 **[Yes/no]**

 **Metallurgy for dummies is a skill book! Would you like to level up/learn**

 **the skill 'Metalworking' and merge the following skills, 'Metalworking',**

 **'Weaponsmithing' armorsmithing', and 'mecha-shift construction' Into 'Blacksmithing'**

 **[Yes/no]**

 **The Soul of the world, and how it connects to yours, is a skill book!**

 **Would you like to learn the skill's 'Meditation' and 'aura search'**

 **[Yes/no]**

Once I read all of those, I used observe, on the Dungeons and Dragons' box.

A 'System Update' book, is a book that adds, or changes features, and changed how the 'Gamer' perceives things, by adding, Player selected engines from the System update book, into the system. Note:you will be forced into the Tutorial, once more.

After reading that, another box popped up, it was a quest.

Q **uest:Remember to update on a new save!**

 **Objective: Update 'The Gamer', Go through the Tutorial**

 **Hidden Objective:?**

 **Reward: Achievement: New And improved!, Skill book:Beginner's Transmutation, Skill Book: Instant Dungeon,**

 **and Skill Book: Instant Dungeon Escape, 1000 EXP**

 **Hidden Reward:?**

 **[yes/no]**

I looked at the reward's and furrowed my brow. Why was the quest giving me, such good things, this early….it's going to be bad….But the reward is worth it because I could Enchant the more pricey weapons, and custom ones, for Huntsman, and my personal weapon….Gah, fine! I pressed the yes button, on all of the Skill books, then the quest, then the System update book, each except the System update book-Seems to erupt in golden flames, and dissolve into ash, that the, faded away in motes of White light.

 **You have Updated the 'Gamer' System, utilizing the 'Dungeons and Dragons Player Handbook' and as such, please, select the features you want to use.**

 **Stats: This changes the default stats, of Str, Dex, End, Wis, and int to Str, Con, Dex, Cha, Int, Wis. Stats will carry over to the corresponding, stat, and stat with no current value will be brought to the default for your age.**

 **Class: This adds a Class system you can select classes. You may select up to two classes to equip, and can change them only once a year. Some, classes, will come unlocked, other's will need to be unlocked through Stat growth, Leveling, Skills, and fusing classes. Currently, unlocked classes for you are Inventor, Wizard, Warrior, Rouge. For more Information on classes, please select this option as part of the update.**

 **Schools of Magic: Your Mana Techniques, will now be called Magic, and will be dropped in one of the eight 'schools' of magic, and Aura and Mana will merge making your Aura, the same as Mana , but does not increase either. The names of the Eight 'schools' of Magic are as follows: Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination,Bewitchment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, and Enchantment. More will be explained if selected.**

 **Monsters: In this Update book, Grimm, and Monster's exist. by selecting this, within the next few years, monsters will begin to surface and run amok, in the form of new types of Grimm. This will NOT include races, such as Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, and so on.**

 **Magic: Magic, will begin to Resurface, it once existed, and now certain people will be able to handle a few spells, using their aura, in exchange for mana, so long as they have a teacher. Currently, only 6 beings-beside you- have the capability to teach Magic, inside your world, and only 1 has a form of Innate, hereditary magic.**

 **Please select as many as you would like.**

I Grimaced ,at the Monster's one, but while that would let me get more money, by making and repairing Huntsman weapons, but some of the monsters in it, have Magic...I select all of them but monster's, as they would all be boons, and help with organization, and selected done,and suddenly, the world, got fuzzy, as my brain, felt like someone was pouring molten lead into my brain cavity. soon, the world fades to black, just like it did when I woke from my coma.

I woke up, the next morning, at 4:30 AM on the dime, and I groan. "What the Heck?" I groaned and saw a blue box floating, and I glared at it.

 **Update complete! Please complete the tutorial.**

I glared, and with a sigh and clicked the next button and, saw the Tutorial menu.

 **Welcome! You have recently updated 'The Gamer' System, so you will be going back through the tutorial! The tabs with a * beside the, are new and are recommended to see.**

 **Classes***

 **Skills***

 **Stats***

 **Combat**

 **Magic***

 **Quests**

 **Reputation**

 **H.U.D**

With a piques interest, I select classes.

 **Welcome to classes! The Class system, lets you specialize much easier in a certain area. If you want to be a Caster, we have Sorcerer and Wizard! Healer? Clerics, Druids, and bards! A Tank? Barbarians, warriors, and Paladins! From the Classes menu, is where you can select a class. Please, select the two classes you want to equip. After you level two classes to its max level(20) you can fuse them together to create a new Class. To level up a class, you need to use Skills based around that class, or do actions befitting the class. For Example, to level up a Mage, you cast magic. Please select a class to play as.**

Huh….. how interesting, This class system, is neat, and then I click the Inventor class.

 **Inventor Class level, 1 EXP:0%**

 **Inventors are wild, untamable and always thirsty for knowledge. Hurling explosives, creating contraptions, an Inventor just hopes their devices work in their favor.**

 **Gain the Following Crafting sub-skill: Tinkerer**

 **5% efficiency on all crafted objects.**

 **Experience gained in the crafting skill and all of its Subskills is increased by 5%**

 **Increase Intelligence by 5 every level.**

Not bad, that would assist, in my Blacksmithing...and if I level it up, could I create an Enchanting class. I know my plan. I equip Inventor, and wizard, level them to max level, then I merge them, create my enchanting class, then, level up warrior, and another combative class I have access to, so I can defend myself, meagerly!

 **Due to a non-stupid choice, you gain one point in wisdom!**

Thank you, my Lovely semblance! Now, what is 'Wizard' more specifically…

 **Wizard Class Level 1 EXP0%**

 **Drawing on the subtle weave of magic that permeates the cosmos, wizards cast spells of explosive fire, arcing lightning, subtle deception, and brute-force mind control.**

 **Gain one elemental alignment of your choosing from one of the following: Earth, Water, Fire, lightning, air.**

I select, Air figuring its the easiest to use in secret.

 **Gain the following Skills:,Wind Arrow, mending, Magic Creation**

 **All Aura based attacks increase damage by 1%**

 **Increase Wisdom by 5 each level**

Neat! I get 3 spells and a new skill! Awesome!, Definitely, going to skills!

 **Skills are the collection of your abilities from the Gamer System. We won't include any Magic spells, in skills, even though they are, because the magic, has changed a bit, and would be more complex to explain without it being in a separate section.**

 **Observe: Active Lvl: 20 EXP 50.05%**

 **Lets you see things, more clearly, and gives you more information regarding objects.**

 **Crafting level Active 15 Exp: 15.09%**

 **The ability to create from something else.**

 **Subclasses:**

 **Blacksmithing Level 30 Exp:0.18%**

 **-The ability to create weaponry effectively. All weapons made have a plus 30% damage and durability, compared to normal.**

 **-Sharpening weapons add a bonus 10% damage to bladed weapons.**

 **-Repairing weapons are given an extra 2% of durability for 24 hours.**

 **-Mecha-Shift Weapons are 3% more Durable.**

 **-Armor is 15% more durable**

 **Tinkerer Level 1 Exp:0%**

 **-The ability to create devices, with various effects.**

 **-Created explosives, deal 1% extra damage**

 **-Created Machines, have 1% more Durability**

 **-Mecha-Shift Weaponry falls under this category, as well,and has all the effects.**

 **Magic Creation Active Lvl 1 Cost, 50% of your aura.**

 **Magic creation takes skills, and fuses them together, to create a hybrid skill. An example of this is to Fuse, Fire alignment, and mana bolt, to create Firebolt.**

 **-The skills must be within 2 levels of each other to fuse.**

 **-Every level up, lets you use higher level skills.**

 **Meditation Lvl 1 Active, No cost.**

 **Meditation, Regenerates your Stamina and Mana at an Increased rate of an extra 1% per minute**

 **Gamer's mind passive Max**

 **Mental effects, such as Charm, Forget, Dominate, Terror, Rage(with exceptions), and Illusions have no affect on you.**

 **Gamer's Mind Passive Max**

 **It is impossible for you to have a less than Perfect(anatomy wise) body, You can no longer be Amputated, Decapitated-but it will still hurt- or even have any unnecessary growths, and you can sleep to regenerate health,Stamina, and Aura, and it also works on status ailments.**

No real differences...Aura Mastery is not here, and is probably in Magic, which is Not surprising, I then move to stats.

 **Since the Update, I will inform you of the new Stat's, and show you your new and improved Status Screen!**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level 2**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Class(es):Tinker 1 Wizard 1**

 **HP:120/120**

 **Stamina:100/100**

 **Aura:300**

 **AP regen:9 (31) AP per minute**

 **HP regen:6 HP per minute**

 **Str:15[+]**

 **Dex:12[+]**

 **Con:12[+]**

 **Wis: 18(62, locked)[+]**

 **Int:15[+]**

 **Cha:5**

 **Lien:100**

 **points:5**

 **Status: Older than your years,**

 **Con, Stands for Constitution, and is the same as your Endurance, but different. While Endurance can be improved, by various forms of Exercise, along with Stat points, Constitution, can be increased through Exercise, a Healthy diet, and Points. It can also be lowered by not eating healthy. Constitution counts for your health, and health regeneration, with 2 points, for every 1 health per minute**

 **Cha, Stands for Charisma. Charisma is what lets you persuade, and intimidate people. The higher it is, the easier it is to persuade, or intimidate. Some spells, such as Charm, and Suggestion, require a high Charisma, to succeed, unless the person you are trying to persuade, is easily persuaded.**

Okay, nothing I did not realize...now,to magic, the one the system called complicated...

 **Magic has gone under a serious Reprovision. Now, Aura and Mana are the same in your body, so any hybrid techniques or mana techniques will become their 'Aura' Counterpart,halving the Cost and damage if it's a hybrid, remaining the same if it's the Mana or Aura version. Another change, is, Now, Your Aura, Instead, of being like a fluid, and your entire body, is a container, your body, has changed, and now, you have 'veins' of aura, where it flows, similar to how your mana flowed. This way makes it easier to call upon elementally aligned 'Aura' to cast spells. The skills, Aura Mastery, and Mana Manipulation, fused upon the update system, creating Aura manipulation, and spells, are no longer Subskills.**

 **Aura Manipulation Active/Passive Lvl 55 Exp: 0.00%**

 **With Aura manipulation, you have access and can control Aura.**

 **Increases Str by 150% passively.**

 **Increases Dex by 150% passively**

 **Increases End by 150% passively**

 **Absorbs damage in exchange forAura, leaving your health untouched, max absorption is equal to total Aura.**

 **Increases Str by 300% when active**

 **Increases Dex by 300% when active**

 **Increases End by 300% when active**

 **Can channel into limbs, skin, and bones to harden them, and make them move faster when active.**

 **Allows for small Physical constructs of aura.**

 **Aura Spiraling Blast. Active Level:10 Exp 01.00% Cost:10 Aura**

 **By Focusing your aura, into a single spiraling sphere, you have created a close range spell, that will deal devastating damage to fleshy targets.**

 **Range:Touch**

 **Duration:Instant**

 **Cast time:2 seconds**

 **Targets: 1**

 **Damage:20 Bludgeoning/energy**

 **Wind arrow Active lvl1 Exp 0.00% Cost 5**

 **You form, Wind aligned aura, into an Arrow like shape, that flies. Every three levels, it gains another arrow.**

 **Range:120 ft**

 **Duration: instant**

 **cast time:instant**

 **Targets: 1**

 **Damage: 15 piercing**

 **Mending Active lvl1 Exp 0.00% cost 10/per second**

 **This spell repairs a single break or tear in an object you touch, such as a broken chain link, two halves of a broken key, a torn cloak, or a leaking wineskin. As long as the break or tear is no larger than 1 foot in any dimension, you mend it. leaving no trace of the former damage. This spell can physically repair a magic item or construct, but the spell can't restore magic to such an object.**

 **Duration: instant**

 **Casting time:1 minute**

 **Elemental Alignment lv1 Exp 0.00**

 **Through Experimenting, you have unlocked an Elemental alignment. Alignment points, equal 1%of the damage and 1/100th of a percent of the cost. The higher it goes, the more damage that element does, and eventually, makes it cheaper. To increase, use the element.**

 **-Alignment with Wind grants you access to Wind spells.**

 **-Alignment with Aura grants you access to Aura spells.**

 **-Wind Alignment: 100**

 **-Aura Alignment: 100**

After I go through the ones I skipped, the quest from earlier dinged.

 **Quest:Remember to update on a new save!**

 **Objective: Complete!**

 **Hidden Objective: FAIL, but redoable.**

 **Reward: Achievement: New And improved!, Skill book:Beginner's Transmutation, Skill Book:Instant Dungeon,**

 **and Skill Book: Instant Dungeon Escape, 1000 Exp**

 **Ping!**

 **You leveled up!**

After completing the quest, I opened the Skill books, and absorbed them, I glanced at the new skills, to see what they did, and noticed, Escape, and Create ID, seemed to fuse into one skill. "Huh, how odd…" I mutter.

 **Instant Dungeon Active Lvl1 No cost**

 **-Empty Dungeon**

 **-Escape ID, by wanting to leave.**

 **Beginner's Enchantment Active Lvl 1 Cost: Varies.**

 **This, is the Basics, of Adding properties to weapons, such as extra effects, from making it keep an edge longer, to being indestructible, at higher levels. Note:Transmuting abilities onto weapon's and armor, is Different, then placing mystic runes upon them.**

 **-Turn any owned spell into an Ability of your weapon**

 **-you can transmute mending on any object apply a self-regenerative effect to it, restoring its durability as long as you actively pour Aura into**

 **it.**

 **\- Allows you to pool your Aura into an elemental, or raw form on your weapon to deal extra damage. The Wind is best for cutting weapons, Aura is best for all weapons, but is the second rate to all other elements.**

 **Cost: 10/per second**

I look at the Enchanting skill and grin. "Well, that's neat….I should apply that to my personal weapons…..wait, maybe I should say, My semblance, lets me bestow abilities upon my arms and armor! That is brilliant!" I say happily, as I get up, out of the bed. "But…Let's see what this Instant dungeon does…." I say, then proceed to, cast the instant dungeon spell, raising its level instantly.

 **Instant Dungeon Active Lvl2 No cost Exp 12.00%**

 **-Zombie Dungeon 1-10**

 **-Empty Dungeon**

 **-Escape ID**

I raised a brow. "Did that do anything?" I asked, no one in particular before I noticed, the sound of cars, is no longer heard, and neither is the ambiance of the birds. "Is this, a separate dimension? If so, My Semblance is Overpowered." I said and I went down below to check my hypothesis, no one.

Now knowing, I would not get in trouble, I use my Aura Spiraling blast-i really need to rename that, if I can- and proceeded, to begin destroying, the house. Now, it WAS an another dimension, and I doubt- more like pray- that All that I destroy here, will not be exposed there. After, spamming my Aura Spiraling blast- Okay, screw it, I'm renaming it. "Skills. Rename Aura Spiraling Blast, to Rasengan." I said and clicked the boxes where I had to ,and smiled at my newly named attack, and began to meditate.

"Status," I spoke, and I looked at my status screen.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level 3**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Class(es):Tinker 1 Wizard 1**

 **HP:120/120**

 **Stamina:100/100**

 **Aura:200**

 **AP regen:12 (34) AP per minute**

 **HP regen:6 HP per minute**

 **Str:15[+]**

 **Dex:12[+]**

 **Con:12[+]**

 **Wis: 24(67, locked)[+]**

 **Int:20[+]**

 **Cha:5**

 **Lien:100**

 **points:10**

 **Status: Older than your years.**

"Hmm...My Charisma is low...And if that's how you persuade people, I'll need that if I wanna be a Blacksmith, because how else will I get good deals for my wares? On the other hand...MY health, is low, and I would, prefer not to have my life, be a low numeral of ten...but, I can just eat healthy, and do my normal runs for the increase in Constitution...hmm...I guess I can save it, I mean, my Aura, is good, and I can just level up and study to increase the amount of Aura I have, but my AP Regen, is rather slow, because I have to be smart to level it up, and I did miss three years of schooling...Oh, Frick school! Dang it!" I yelled, and jumped to my feet, and ran to my room- I left the stair's untouched, thank you- and Escaped the ID, and right when my mom went to wake me up.

" Hey, Jaune...I know during the last three months, between your new hobby, and your Physical therapy, which seems as if they are the same now, I wanted to make sure you remembered, today was your first day of classes again, we have you enrolled in a Tutoring program, you should catch up in a year or two, given you won't have a summer, So go to the Library in a couple hours," she said,and closed the door. Jaune sighed and checked the clock. 6:30 Am...huh, thought it was later. I grabbed the Dungeons and Dragon's handbook, and put it in his inventory, and quickly re-equipped an X-ray and Vav t-shirt, and blue jeans, along with my favorite black hoodie, and walked downstairs, and sat down, at the now intact dining room.

When I sat down, mom had already poured me a bowl of Pumpkin Pete's, and I took a bite, and nearly moaned, in delight. It may be unhealthy, but Junk Food, is delicious, but, with my constitution low, I decided to ask mom, a question. "hey, Would you mind, if tomorrow, we had Bacon,eggs, sausage, full nine yards.," I asked, and mom raised a slight brow, then shrugged it off.

"Sure, honey," she said with a smile, then went back to breakfast. Given, it was summer, my sisters, Sapphire, Indigo, and Violet,we're still asleep, I was 'woke up' early because I have -I gulp down a bite of cereal- Summer school to make up for my three-year coma. While this is not a bad thing,-if anything, it's a good thing, because I can learn more things that will eventually assist me in blacksmithing, and possibly gain support skills- It means, I will be making up my school work, over two summers, and a single school year, if I do it with the minimum time, which will suck.

Once I finish my cereal, mom hands me a note, with the address of the location where the Summer school will take place- which is the Library on the corner of Second and main. I get up from the table, and I go to the bathroom, to quickly shower, and, brush my teeth because I forgot to do that before eating breakfast, then I leave the house, heading to the library.

On my way to the Library, as I walk, I see something, that causes me to pale, in mute terror.

 **You have entered a Dungeon! Monsters ahead.**

 **Inside a Dungeon that naturally spawns, time is paused, and you will return to where you started once the dungeon is cleared. You can not escape these dungeons, they must be cleared.**

I Begin freaking out, and I search my inventory and pull out my smithing hammer.

 **Smithing hammer Rarity;Common Quality: Normal.**

 **it's a hammer, meant for hot metal, not skulls.**

 **Damage: 3+ Str Bludgeoning**

With my Trusty-more like last resort- hammer, in my off -hand, I Channel the Wind arrow, and I hold it, not firing it, yet, until I see...a humanoid? I use Observe on it and sigh in relief at what it is.

 **Civilian Zombie**

 **Lvl 2**

 **Hp:150**

 **AP:0**

 **it's a corpse, reanimated.**

as I sigh in relief that it is not a Grimm, I proceed, to skewer it in the skull with a trio of Wind Arrows that pierces its skull, killing it instantly, as it was a critical hit.

 **New Skill! Critical hit!**

 **Critical Hit Passive level 1 Exp:0%**

 **Critical hit incorporates various factors for bonuses in damage, such as, Damage type, Position of a strike, and elemental resistances, which can anywhere from increase damage by half to triple it, depending on the monster!**

 **\- Headshot: Triples damage output, to those with armor/Aura, instantly kills those without; Grimm are immune to headshot's instant kill.**

 **-Organ shot: Deals double damage; depending on Organ, will cause the internal bleeding status, or instant death. The brain does not count, and Grimm is immune to the Instant Death, and Internal bleeding effect.**

 **-Joint strike: Deals 50% more damage, and slows Targets through pain;Grimm is immune to the slowness effect unless the joint, is amputated**

 **-Damage rates increase every 10 levels.**

"Okay, That's a handy skill, too bad the skill is practically useless against Grimm, I wonder why..." I muse aloud, and I then proceed to skewer, and Corpse that I see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After killing a number Civilian Zombies-or CZs for short- I Found, something...Scary.

 **1st year Signal Student Zombie**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP:600**

 **AP:100(can not be used offensively)**

 **A Boss Zombie! This Zombie, Comes around once you kill at least 15 Civilian Zombies and is sent out to find who is killing the civilians! They are armed and/ or armored!**

 **Gear:**

 **Damaged Rusty Steel sword Rarity:Common Quality: poor**

 **a Rusty sword, don't let it cut you! it is rusty on the edges, and is jagged from nicks int he blades, it could cut you real bad and give gangrene!**

 **Damage: 10 Slashing, 6 Stabbing, 2 Poison per second**

HOLY S**** A MONSTER WITH THREE DIFFERENT DAMAGE CAPACITIES! OH CRAP!

I back away slowly, but it sees me, and charges me, with a fluid movement, not seen in the other Zombies, but still fairly slow. As it comes my way, I send a few Wind Arrows at it, but it does not go down. Freaking out I cast another arrow, but it's too close, so I try to cast Rasengan, but instead, I get a Spiraling sphere of the wind, instead of the Spiraling sphere of aura, I notice as I slam it into the arm with the blade, not only crushing and breaking it,from the rotating force of the Aura/the wind, but now, also cutting and shredding it, dissolving the lower arm of the zombie once it went through but dropped its sword.

I jump away, as it went for a haymaker, in order to try to get somewhere can be safe, and after, seeing, nothing, with a sigh- and a large amount of annoyance- I pivot, back to the Zombie, after seeing I have no other places to run, I lunge forward, and bash the hammer into his sternum, followed by slamming it into the bottom of its jaw, and finished, with a spiraling wind blast to the abdomen. All but the last one was A critical hit.I glance up at its HP, and grunt, as I'm hit in the stomach, with its leg, and sent rocketing into a building, crushing the door to a sedan, before I can even read it.

 **-100 aura**

I groan in pain, and pull myself from the car, and groan. "Anyone got the number of that bus..."I groan my vision, and ears ringing but is suddenly clarified, through Gamer's Body.

I look around for the sword, and I don't see it, but I see half of a blade, and I groan. it snapped, fan-fricking-tastic...

I activate observe and get a little happy.

 **1st year Signal Student Zombie**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP:300/600**

 **AP:0**

 **A Boss Zombie! This Zombie, Comes around once you kill at least 15 Civilian Zombies and is sent out to find who is killing the civilians! They are armed and/ or armored!**

Seeing it's half dead, I muster a slight smile. I drew upon all but 5 mana to Summon another 8 Wind Arrows, Dropping my Aura to 10 and I skewer the Zombie, rending holes through its Torso, arms, and end it with a hole in its skull, destroying it in motes of light.

I scream in joy, as I see a series of blue boxes appear in front of me.

 **Congratulations! you Cleared the Natural Dungeon: Streets of the Dead Pt 1 ! You have gained 150 EXP.**

 **Through performing a certain action, you have created a new skill!**

 **Spiraling wind blast : Active Lvl 1 EXP:0.00 Cost 15**

 **By Focusing your Wind aligned Aura, into a single spiraling sphere, you have created a close range spell, that will not only explode, but will also, cause numerous cuts along the hit area**

 **Range:Touch**

 **Duration:Instant**

 **Cast time:5 seconds**

 **Targets: 1**

 **Damage:21 Slashing wind**

 **Bludgeon Mastery passive Lvl 1 Exp 14%**

 **This skill, is equivalent with your skill, with a specific type of weapon-Specifically, the Bludgeon. Not only that, this also includes knowledge on how to defeat a Bludgeon wielding opponent.**

 **-Increase Bludgeon damage by 5% per level.**

 **-Increase Crit damage by 15% more damage from the sword's base damage**

 **You have leveled up, Critical hit!**

 **Through Quick thinking, you have gained 1 point in wisdom! X 3**

 **For successfully Defeating, Your First boss, here is a little reward! +1 Stat point!**

I grinned happily and see where the Boss was a few items, oddly enough. it was mostly teeth, and some flesh- I vomited when I read that-, The sword from before, and some money. I pick up the money,and the sword, leaving the rest and put the money from the boss,and the other's I went around collecting, into my Inventory, totaling my lien to 300, much to my surprise.

once I picked up the only useful loot-money, I broke the barrier, and, was no longer, near a ruined sedan, but on the sidewalk a block down. After clearing my head, I raced to where the destroyed sedan should be, only to find it still there, but completely intact.

I sigh in relief, and I head towards, the Library, where my Summer School will be taking place.

Once I arrive at the library I Nearly do a spit take, and I just, stare, Flabberghasted. right before me, was a Boy, dressed in green, next to a girl, dressed in pink. The girl was talking, very fastly- and loudly, if I might add- about sloths, and a weapon she dreamed about. Curious about the duo, I used to observe, and blink at what I saw.

 **Name: Nora Valkyrie**

 **Level 10**

 **Title:Heiress of Asgard**

 **Class(es):Berserker**

 **HP:1200/1200**

 **Stamina:300/300**

 **Aura:0/0**

 **Str:30**

 **Dex:14**

 **Con:20**

 **Wis: 8**

 **Int:7**

 **Cha:19**

 **Status: heir of Asgard: She is the heir, to the now destroyed Kingdom of Asgard, who was ruled by the of the famous hammer-wielding huntsman, Thor, before he died. A;so, she is his Direct descendant. 400% damage increase with hammers, and 200% increase all electricity damage.**

 **Name: Ren Lie (spoken, Lie Ren)**

 **Level 9**

 **Title:Heir, of the Qing long Style**

 **Class(es):Monk, Priest**

 **HP:500/500**

 **Stamina:50/50**

 **Aura:300/300**

 **Str:15**

 **Dex:30**

 **Con:10**

 **Wis: 25**

 **Int:20**

 **Cha:8**

 **Status: Dragon's heir: Being Heir of the Qing Long Style, he has a 400% damage increase when using said style and a 300% increase in all damage output when using weaponry in a style with, or tightly based on the Qing Long style.**

Resolute Will: Extremely resistant to mind altering effects, such as Illusions, and confusion, after having to deal with abnormal amounts of idiocy.

...Holy F-Four letter word...they are complete opposites. Ren has his Stats specked in a caster like a build, AND has his aura unlocked! yet, Nora does not...Not to mention, Nora, is the Descendant of a guy named Thor ! I will need to look him up...oh crude, I'm starting!

I quickly look away, and head towards the Aura Section, so I can find a book about Aura, and its capabilities From there, I sat down and began reading.

 **Well! that's the end of Chapter two! also, please tell me if you want a specific Game/Anime brought in as a Cameo/Possible plot device (depending on anime/Game) because He's a blacksmith! he makes weapons, and Obviously, he won't make the main casts weapons(mostly) because of reasons. So, IM me The Games/Animes you want cameoed, three is already decided, and one will have plot relevance, because, well, I think what would happen, would be awesome, and the other, an Excuse to not be as creative on naming Techniques such as 'Spiraling Sphere of lightning blast"' to 'Chidori', and so forth, and yes, it's Naruto. And Yes, I will Cameo some Naruto Characters. Also, due to a broken charger, I will not be able to work on Chapter four until a later date, except for once a week.  
So, no hate or flames, and review,and tell me, anything i screwed up on cannon!**

 **P.S Yes, the Qing long Style, is a Reference to the Martial Art Style Jaune knows in The Games We play which will be referenced, the martial art, and Bai hui will be mentioned, as a 'sister style' sense The Azure Dragon- Qing Long to be exact- is 'The Azure Dragon of the east' and Bai Hu is 'The White Tiger of the West' i figured they could be sister styles. The other two, I will mention-possibly- later in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Daily Grind...

Currently, it was 6 in the evening, and if not for my skill, Gamers Body, and Gamers Mind, I'm sure, I would be bleeding from my eyes, ears, and nose. My Sumer School teacher, spoke in a monotone voice, as if she was a Robot. At the very least, I gained a number of points in Intelligence, and Wisdom, and I gained a few skills, Such as Arithmetic, Languages, and a few others.

On the good part, I learned that I missed quite a few important events, The Destruction of the kingdom of Cintra due to an unknown plague, wiping out all inhabitants but a few survivors and a race of reptilian Faunus, and the discovery of pre-aura Structures, in the Kingdoms of Mistral, and the ruins of Cintra. But along from this, we also made some headway in science...

As I walked, my mind filtering all I learned today, I came across something I find disgusting. A group of men was beating up a Faunus boy, maybe around my little sister's -Opal, the youngest- age, with bats and pipes, calling out all sorts of profanity, as they did. I don't know, it was morals or My gamer mind, told me to do it, in the gamer mentality, but, the Quest, definitely, assisted in the decision.

 **Quest!: Save the boy!**

 **Objective: SAVE THE BOY DANG IT!**

 **Optional objective: beat them soundly.( without being hit)**

 **Optional Objective: beat them without knowing your there**

 **Condition: Do not kill them.**

 **Rewards; +100 EXP per thug,Possibly new friend, a clean conscious.**

With that, I already knew, the second optional Objective is not happening, and glance at the attackers, who have red little triangles above them.

 **lowly thug level 10**

 **HP:700**

I gulped, there just as strong as that Signal Zombie, but this time, with more health, and a pulse... At least there's no aura...

With an activation of Rasengan, and focusing aura to my legs,and right arm, I Surge forward and, slam the spiraling, Sphere of aura, into one of their back and send him into the wall, knocking him out cold, and follow-up on another, by using, Rasengan again, but instead of hitting them with it, it, It explodes, out, into dozens of little aura pellets- and ignore the new blue screen saying I have a new skill -, like a shotgun, hitting two, stunning them, but not knocking them out, I grab the Faunus boys arm, and yank him up, and push him, down the alley, as I turn back to face the thugs, and in my most heroic voice, said. "Get away from, here, get the police or something!" I shout, as the un-stunned thugs, growl at me.

"You'll Pay for that, ya little brat!" One of them growled and moved forward. I Jump out of the way of the pipe, and I send an aura infused Spartan kick, into his chest, causing him to stumble, and before I can act, I'm hit with a pipe across the face, and it stuns me, and they began hammering on me, which hurts, but does no real physical damage, and as soon as I'm no longer, stunned, I see my aura almost entirely depleted, and I let out another Aura shotgun thing, causing them to stumble back,and i back up, and growl that is out of aura, and I grab a pipe one of them dropped, and I gripped it, and moved forward, and slammed it into the stomach of one of them, followed by pivoting on my left foot, and slamming it into the head of another. 3 down, two to go.

I look at them, and, I say. "So, wanna give up, or do you want to do this the hard way?" I say, stalling for time, as I rested the bat, over my shoulder, in a relaxed position, and smirked arrogantly, in order to stall for enough time for my aura to regenerate.

"Please, You got lucky, you have your Aura, and had the element of surprise, on the first, and on the other two, were having an off day." One of them said and pulled out a Gun. OH CRAP! THAS A GUN AND I HAVE NO AURA CRAP! Calm down, Gamers And, do your thing! I mentally chastised.

"so, how about, this, We kill you, and string you up, ya filthy Animal lover." He sneered, and I grinned, exactly one minute passed.

"or...You suffer in pain." and he did as he would say, and sent out a pair of wind arrows, that flew, and pieced, his Shoulder area, on the gun, holding one, and the knee on the other, causing the gun holder to drop his gun, and I ran up, and slammed the pipe into his jaw, knocking him out cold, and then I knock out the second one.

"That wasn't so tough..." I said, as I see, I completed the quest, and dismissed the skill to later. I then, Pile up their bodies, and took their money from their wallets, and turned, to see, the kid, staring at me with wide eyes,

"Whoa...That was so cool! Are you a huntsman in training?!" the kid asked with an awed look,and I shook my head.

"No, I'm just a guy who can protect myself,"

"Then can you teach me? you were awesome, like Hyah! oof, bam, pow!" he said, making, very bad reenactments, of my fighting, which make me chuckle. "And that thingy you did, with the blue energy! was that magic?!" he asked, and I shook my head, in amusement.

"Aura, not magic. Think of it like a Forcefield that gives you a superpower, and a healing factor. All I did was shape it, and use it aggressively. heck, I honestly think it hs to do with my semblance, so yo may or may not be able to even learn it if I taught you...but, if you can meet me tomorrow, at the Library, I could at the very least, Unlock your Aura, so you could have a means to protect yourself." I said, and he nodded, and began thanking me, vigorously. "yeah yeah, now get you something to eat, you need it."

I said, handing the fauna boy the lien he looted. while doing so, he looked at the boy, he was short, about 3'6" tall, and wore, dirty and ripped up clothes, jeans, shirt,and jacket assumes from getting beat p today and he had, blonde hair, and had cat ears on his head, his eyes, shown, a cat-like green. "I'm Jaune Arc, You are?" I ask, already knowing his name, but I still feel like asking.

"I'm Adrian Agreste, Pleasure to meet you," he said smiling, and I then, ask a question, that was confusing me.

"I thought everyone had Color names...Like Ruby, Cobalt, Crimson, and so on." I said, and he shrugged.

"The War of Color, and two sides, yes? I doubt one side went for the others traditions," he replied, and I nodded.

"Fair point. Well, I gotta get home, you take care, Adrian." I said and as I walked away, it clicked. Agreste. Agreste Armor, for huntsmen and Huntresses, and Agreste clothes, for Civilians, and known for its Funding to Pro-Faunus Organizations, and is ran by a man, who is married to a Faunus woman!. Holy Oum! I just helped save the heir, to the Agreste family and Fortune! This could help me get an endorsement, the since not only do they sell armor, they make, for a profit, they sell armor that others make, if its Agreste quality! This could set off my blacksmithing A career, but that's kinda...mean to use him. I then turn back to him, as I walked past.

"Adrian, If your father asks what happened, or anyone else, say a Huntsman helped you, Don't mention my name, Okay? " I said, and Adrian looked quizzical but shrugged, and nodded. "Okay! Bye Jaune!" he said, as he ran up to me, and gave me a hug, and then ran off.

"he's a Good kid..." I say to no one as I looked over my gains for that fight- I increased Constitution, Strength, and Wisdom by 1 each, a new skill, called Aura blast, and I leveled up- then began my way back to my house, never noticing, a Red-eyed, crow, following me,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I finally got home, I went into the kitchen, and grabbed a Can of Grape soda, and swigged it, mostly o replenish my health that was still missing. I then went to the back yard, which consisted of a Playset for children, a wide open area, and a Large Patio thing, with my smithy there. I walked to my smithy, not having homework, and pulled out a map case, and rolled out the parchment on the table I have, and examine the weapon design.

The weapon is insane because I was the only smith willing to forge it is the only reason I got the job. The type of sword is an odachi. The length of the blade itself, as 7' and the gilt, was 9" long. the Tsuba* is round, with alternating patterns of gold and blue. The menuki* is absent in the design, and the blade's grip, is hollow, because the tang, is bend, and has another part welded to it, to cover an area, big enough for a Phial of dust to fit in, and the Kashira*, is not nailed in, like in traditional forms, but is screwed in, to keep the Phial in tight, but has ornate little tacks, welded to where it should be nailed in. The curve of the blade is not as extreme as most odachi's, and is straighter, curving at a lower angle.

Above the drawing, is the words 'Masamune: two years to forge. The client, Sephiroth Silver. pay 8.5K lien I sighed. "This will not be good... least I have time, to get my blacksmithing level up... and possibly, get more materials for a higher quality blade. Let see...Titanium was good for dust and aura manipulation, but can't hold an edge, making it useless, for anything besides shields, armor, and maces, flails, or thick weapons with an another metal casing the edge...

Steel is more difficult to mold aura through but keeps an edge better...If I could get his aura, that way I could merge it with the steel, so it would respond better to his aura..."

I then, began thinking aloud, as I roll up the design, and pull out a sheet of paper, and began working on a design for some sort of Aura container, but what I know, of aura, is keeping me from getting very far. after spending a few hours, drawing up blanks, I groan, and curse, and grab my tinkering set, and began to grind my Inventor Class skills by making and disassembling little clockwork robots, while focusing aura, to my eyes and hands, to give me, better vision, and help me, not accidently break something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After three hours of tinkering, I created, twenty little Gear cars that can go forward, by pulling them backward, and a few dozen various, small little watches he found around the house, eh took apart, and put back together in numerous combinations, before putting them back together in their original format. While he was finishing up on the last watch, he noticed his Inventor class, had finally leveled up. and he called his status screen.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level 4**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Class(es):Tinker 2 Wizard 1**

 **HP:140/140**

 **Aura:250/250**

 **AP regen:18 (39) AP per minute**

 **HP regen:6 HP per minute**

 **Str:15[+]**

 **Dex:12[+]**

 **Con:14[+]**

 **Wis: 31(79, locked)[+]**

 **Int:25[+]**

 **Cha:5**

 **Lien:100**

 **points:16**

 **Status: Older than your years.**

I used Observe on the Tinker class, after increasing my Dex to 15.

 **Tinker Class Lvl 2. Exp 0.00**

 **Inventors are wild, untamable and always thirsty for knowledge. Hurling explosives, creating contraptions, an Inventor just hopes their devices work in their favor.**

 **Gains the Following Crafting sub-skill(s): Tinkerer.**

 **5% efficiency on all crafted objects.**

 **Experience gained in the crafting skill and all of its Subskills is increased by 5%**

 **Increase Intelligence by 2 every level.**

I stare at the screen and deadpan. "Seems my Tinker skilled got Nerfed...Not surprising" I then look at one of the watches, and I scratch my head. it's getting late, and I should go to sleep...but I'm not tired, not even mentally, so I decide, to take a break from that, and think about a few spells, to work on, because after the fight against the thugs...I realize, if not for my Semblance, I would have died.

I pull out a piece of paper, and begin writing all my skills, and their description, and I then, Walk away from my forge, holding my paper, I decide, to make a rope, to make dealing with those thugs easier. I close my eyes, and imagine, rope, and open my eyes, to see, a number, of blue ribbons rising from my hand, and forming a rope, and I see a box.

Through the use of an Action, You have created a new skill! Summon Rope!

 **Summon Rope Active Lvl 1 Exp: % Cost 10 aura per foot.**

 **The ability to summoned a rope, made of braided strands of aura. Any skills that involve this will become a subskill.**

I nod, and then I decide to use my instant dungeon, so I can train my skills. I spent the next hour or so, spamming, wind arrows, and using the Summon rope to swing around on trees. Took a while, but once I got the skill Gymnast, It became much easier, as I was able to swing around town in the ID, spamming Arrows. At least, until I landed in a heap. I stood up with a groan, and saw, something I am dreading.

 **You have entered a natural dungeon!**

 **You have entered Streets of the dead part two! beware, the Monsters here are stronger than the others!**

I freak out, I don't have my hammer, but I have a Sword I made when I was getting the feel for blacksmithing, and pull it out.

 **Steel Longsword Rarity: Common Quality: Average.**

 **it's a steel longsword, Crafted by Jaune Arc after he unlocked the Blacksmith skill.**

 **Damage: 15 slashing**

I Gulp, and I see the first Zombie, it turns out it's a !st year Signal student Zombie, and there a few of them. having more

Aura and Aura regeneration, I begin sending out Volleys of wind arrows, I send a Wind arrow every two seconds, which keeps my Aura pool topped up, and I manage to kill it, quickly-its Much easier when you have more Aura regen than your main attack- and is jump out of the way, as another, swings an axe at me.

...Okay, guess it seems, these guys are the common mobs...and what, a second year is the top tier boss? Oh well, there higher level than me, but easy to kill.

I side stepped another Ax blow and I slashed at the zombies, ribs, but it glanced the blow with its Ax it and went in for an underhanded strike, but I counter, with a Rasengan to the Shaft, breaking the axe, and the head, falls, but the force from the motion of the swing, and the Rasengan, causes the Ax head to fly directly to my knee, which hurts like heck, for a not even a second, before vanishing, thanks to gamers Body.

From the blow take 10 points HP damage. I then deliver a number of slashes to its chest, and arms and I follow up, from an upwards diagonal strike, with a pommel bash to its head, killing the zombie, and it dissolves. I put away any boxes that came up because I was under fire again. Literally, this one had a shotgun.

I got shot in the chest, by the shotgun, not two foot away, and I'm sent back a yard or two, and land on my back, but I send three Wind arrows, into the zombie arm- the one holding the shotguns trigger- and it drops it, and I stand and it is a foot away from me, so, I do what anyone would do.

I Proceeded to grab its face, and use three aura blasts, at point blank, effectively, splattering its head, before dissolving. I pick up the shotgun, and after a quick Observe, I see it has no Number, meaning...My Semblance can create items, which is scary, but handy.

I put the money from both Zombies, the shotgun, and five basic non-dust shells and I check over my skills, real quick, seeing I leveled up Wind arrow, and I gained the Sword-mastery skill.

I hear a groan, and I see a few Zombies with various melee weapons, and one, charges at me, and I coalesce m aura along the blade, and Vaguely notice, ts surrounded in a whirlwind.

The one who charged first,and attacked from the side, I move my hand, from its rested, back, to get in a slashing position, and I bring the blade up in a serpentine motion, knocking the blade away, and move into a high guard to deflect, another strike, and spin, while making a forward, step, while slashing, bisecting the first two zombies, and I block an overhead swing once I finish my spin, in the same high guard as before, and I, begin again.

After a few chained spinning cuts, I reverse the direction, of my strike, attack from the ro\ight, with a heavy strike, amputating the shoulder, and part of its skull. I then, start the original motion, but continue it in a figure eight movement, to deflect a few blades, and I lash out from the movement, with powerful Pivoted cut, and I overextend, and recover, with another, less powerful slash, that puts me, in another high guard, and I begin doing another chain of spinning cuts.

After a few minutes, I cleared the first year Zombies, and I see I have a reprieve, so I loot the weapons, and money they dropped, and a bit of zombie flesh, as I see its a crafting item, and I glanced at the box, and I move into a building, and get in a closet, and I finally, took the chance, to See my rewards from that fight.

 **Due to constant fast and smooth movement, your Dexterity has increased by a point! X3**

 **Due to Striking an enemy, you have increased your strength by a point!**

 **Through use of a certain series of Actions, you unlocked the Fighting Style: Wolf's Killer Fangs(incomplete)**

 **White Wolf's Style (incomplete) Passive Lvl 2 Exp: 25.09%**

 **A combat style, based around Survival, and killing numerous enemies with as wasted energy as possible. You Currently, know, the bare minimum to perform this.**

 **\- Techniques: The Whirl, and Warm up routine.**

 **\- Plus 6% of sword damage when using a Wolf's Killer Fangs Techniques.**

 **\- 6% reduction to incoming attacks.**

 **-Requirements:Longswords in a two handed grip only.**

 **Through use of a special action, you gained the skill: Blade of Storms**

 **Blade of Storms Active Lvl 3 Exp: 5.00% Cost 10 aura per foot.**

 **By coating Wind aligned Aura upon your sword, you give it increased attack speed and damage.**

 **\- 3% increased damage with slashing and thrusting attacks.**

 **-Doubles Attack speed**

 **-Effects double During storms and costs less to activate.**

 **-Bladed weapons only.**

 **Through using a sword, you gained the skill Sword-mastery!**

 **Sword Mastery Lvl 2 Exp: 23%**

 **This is how good you are with a sword. What, do you think this is how good you are at guns?**

 **\- 6% increase to the Damage of swords.**

 **-Improves how well you can fend off sword wielder.**

Wow... Nice Haul...Now I need to Find the boss Zombie and call it good.

A realization donned on me. "wait...The Boss Zombie last time was twice the level of the others, and these were all 10...I have to fight a possible level 20...Oh, Crap...

I Get out of the closet, and I begin searching, for the boss Zombie.

"Now...If I was a boss Monster... Where would I be..." I said to m self, and suddenly saw my aura, took a huge dip, followed, by a gun shot. The round struck me in the head,and knocked me down and gave me the dazed status effect,and once it was gone, I used an Aura Blast at the ground to propel me behind a wall.

"Seriously?! a sniper! God dangit! How do I counter, a Sniping zombie! Actually, how Can they snipe? there dead! they should be stupid." I rant as I wait for my Aura to recharge, and I summon a wind arrow, and I Focus it to rotate, similar to the rifling of a , well, rifle. It was hard to imagine, since the arrow itself, is just a swirling spike of high-velocity wind, so, now, I'm pretty much making it spin faster.

after five minutes, I can tell the arrow, has sped up, the wind, is more intense than normal that is generated from the arrows, and I create a number more much easier than the first time high-velocity Arrow, as it is now a skill. I just let them build up as my Aura regens, spending enough Aura to get another once it's enough.

Once I have enough to act like a deadly shotgun, I jump out to where I was shot, and let them loose, the high-powered winds, disrupted another round and sent me flying after I released them. after a second, I get rewarded with a number of pings, saying 'my enemy is pinged' and suddenly, I saw a red dot, on top of one of Vales CCT Amplifier towers,and with a grin, I begin Running and sliding to avoid getting shot, while making my way to the tower.

After thirty minutes of playing, dodge the Zombie sniper, I finally get to the base of the tower, and I see, I had more just the Sniper left.

With a groan and a Twirl of my sword, I get in a high stance, and rev up the winds, surrounding my sword. " Time to blow them away!" I say, as I charge forward, and begin, the dance, of blades.

I used the Whirl and the warm up routine in a rotation, to maximize my Sword damage, while, I gutted and slashed, in a two-handed style, and broke off, into a Rasengan, or sent out volleys of wind arrows at the Horde below, wich had the odd title of 'minion' above their name, which was very odd and while packing a punch, were dispatched with ease. Eventually, I break away, from that, as I Decide to not use that, s its getting repetitive, and I begin fighting, without using the Wolf Style. I parry a blow from a pair of Kukri pistols and slammed the Newly renamed Rasengan Whirlwind into its head, while, trying to not get sniped.

"Grr this is impossible!" I complained as I dodged Spear from decapitating me, and shot a Wind arrow into the zombies skull, followed by a Slice to its head, then perform the first part of the Whirl- Which I now know is called a snake- to parry a slash from a large claymore, along with a sniper round, and I use a Rasengan on its head, as I keep, Slaying. After five minutes, I get done, killing, and I see, the sniper zombie, jump from the tower, and land, with a thud, but, it seems to be unharmed, even in HP- Guess my Power even has Cinematic modes, eh?-and looks at me, and it stands, and I finally get a look.

 **Signal Second-year Student**

 **Lvl20**

 **HP: 2000**

 **AP:900(defense only)**

 **A Third year Signal Student Zombie.**

 **These have a Mecha shift weapon, instead of stock weapons, as the previous ones had. It is also, Stronger, faster, Smarter, and more skilled.**

I gulp. THats a lot of HP...How am I gonna handle this thing? I wonder mentally, as I begin backing off, and it turns its sniper, into a menacing Nagitanna. "Well...Perhaps, we could Discuss our current issues, over a couple pints of ginger ale? or maybe root beer?" I asked, with a chuckle, as I backed away. The Zombie, in an ungodly burst of speed, zoomed at me, and struck, and my stomach with a palm strike, knocking the air out of me, and with a flurry, of kicks, punches, and slashes, I get hit by a TAIL of all things, and I'm sent through a building.

I stand up slowly, and I notice, I took a bit of Damage , as it ate through my aura, and lowered my HP, Tremendously, down to 60 HP. I gulped,d and quickly, added my stat points to my constitution, to get some more Health Regen, and Rolled out of the way, of an another sniper bullet, nd I start running, trying to avoid getting killed by the Lizard Faunus , I remember a single skill that could save my life. "ID Escape!" I yell, and I see a box.

 **You can leave this natural dungeon, but all boss Zombies spawned,w ill be set loose, and will wreck Havoc. Would you like to risk this?**

 **[Y/N]**

I growl In anger and fear. "How the Dust am I gonna kill that Thing?!" I asked no one, as I was alone, with a Deadly Zombie Monk. I ran out of the building, through a window, my aura, regened enough to keep me from taking to much damage, especially, as I land in a roll, and keep running, sending wind arrow at it, every time I see it. I had Instinctively decided, to kite it around, while peppering it with ranged attacks.

I spent, at least two hours, trying to take out its regeneration, and when it got down, to just, HP, I charged it head on, as I was full health, and my Aura was half full, I cast Sumon rope, and Shot it out, forcing it to wrap around the Zombie,and it began to struggle, but as soon, as it was restrained, I took incentive, and began to Slash, and thrust, and blast, the Zombie, my attacks, doing, only slightly more then it regenerated, but barely. Once it got down, to 25 % health, it, broke the ropes binding him, and dropped its weapon, and moved into my guard, and began , to go to town on me, with its, and, feet, and tail.

By the time I could react, my Aura was half gone, so I focused all my aura, into a very powerful version of Aura blast, rocketing the zombie into a wall, doing a bit of damage, and I quickly, scoop up its Sniper/Nagitanna, and shove it into my inventory, and get into a stance, shakily, Gamer bodies, may be keeping me from becoming sluggish, but my own fear, is causing my hands to shake, and Gamer's mind, is not stopping it. it's not a status effect, its pure, Emotional fear.

The whirlwind, on my sword, is fading, revealing my beat up, sword, which, I am unable to use mend on, as the Zombie Lunges at me, and jumps in the air, to perform a Diving kick. As it does, I perform a leaping cut, gaining a critical hit but ends up shattering my sword, and I throw the hilt aside, and rotate mid-air, to look on the injured boss Zombie, and focus what little aura I Regenerated, and cast Rasengan Whirlwind. As I fall, I begin to spin because of the wind it's releasing, and lack of anything as footing. The spin, mixed with the Rasengan Whirlwind Wind, Creates a high-velocity spiral of air- Similar to a wind arrow, now that I think about tit. around me, and I pierce through the zombie, killing it, and into the pavement, and I cut off the spell, and began to breathe, heavily, and labored, for a few seconds, until Gamers body, takes over, negating the pain, and the tiredness. I look at my HP, and pale.

...1 Hp...I have 1 hp left... After a few minutes of just Laying there, staring at my Regenerating Health, and Aura, I get up, and collect the money, a few Bottles of Red, and Blue Liquids Respectively, and a book, not paying attention to any of them. I also, Return to the booster tower, and loot the Zombie parts, from there, and I begin walking to my house, ending in my room, where I use Escape ID, and flop on my bed.

" I swear, On my Aura, Dust, and our lord and savior, Monyreak Fricking Oum own name... I I see another Zombie Movie, I will break whatever Platform it is on..." I vowed, My voice filled with disdain, anger, and Emotional Strain. I look at the boxes I closed out and see I leveled, up my Rasengan, and Rasengan Whirlwind, A lot Along with my Wind Arrows, which have the 'High-Velocity' Sub ability that I can trigger, which Doubles range, Speed, and Damage, but increasing the Aura Cost. My Aura Blast, Also Leveled up a bit, as did Sword Mastery, leveled up to ten, and I have Stat skills for In and I even increased My Wind Affinity to 150! Which, means my Rasengan Whirlwind, and Wind arrows do 50% more damage!

I also got the Battle Spear Sniper, which I might sell, or disassemble it so I can increase my tinkering, and Blacksmith skills. I Notice the book in my inventory, and I yawn.

" I'll Check you out in the morning..." I yawned as I closed my Inventory, and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SURPRISE! Yes, I was able to Update! I got bored and wrote. Now, On to business.**

 **-If you can name to me the** the games/Anime/Books/Cartoons/Webshow i **referenced in this Chapter, will have a Shout out! Only Send them by IM!**  
 **-As always, what Games/Anime/Books/Cartoons/Webshows do you want refrenced?**  
 **-No** flames **please!**  
 **-Finally, the more important bit. In order to keep track of all his Skills -And he will, and I'll probably forget one unless I do- Will be Putting his Stats, and Skills, in a separate chapter, as I have gotten a Few IM complaints from Chapter two, about how its Mostly bold wording, so, The occasional skill will be shown, but over all, You'll only see brand new skills, or his Stat screen, and enemy stats.**

 **Any Questions, just IM me, and Please Review!**


	5. Jaune's Stats, and Skills

Name: Jaune Arc

Level 10

Title:The Gamer

Class(es):Inventor 2 Wizard 1 (just relised, i had screwed up...)

HP:140/140

Aura:370/370

AP regen:21 (45) AP per minute

HP regen:7 HP per minute

Str:15[+]

Dex:12[+]

Con:14[+]

Wis: 43(91, locked)[+]

Int:37[+]

Cha:5[+]

Lien:10,000

points:46

Status: Older than your years.

Aura Blast Active Lvl 2 Exp: 61.49% Cost 10

BY Focusing your aura, into an unstable, Sphere, and detonating it, into pellet-like beads, you now, have an aura Shotgun! Everything's better with a gun! Spread can change, from a wide, burst, to a narrowly concentrated blast.

Range 30 ft Area Infront

Damage: 2 per pellet

Pellet count: 16

Aura Manipulation Active/Passive Lvl 100 Exp: 60.00%

With Aura manipulation, you have access and can control Aura.

Increases Str by 150% passively.

Increases Dex by 150% passively

Increases End by 150% passively

Absorbs damage in exchange forAura, leaving your health untouched, max absorption is equal to total Aura.

Increases Str by 300% when active

Increases Dex by 300% when active

Increases End by 300% when active

Can channel into limbs, skin, and bones to harden them, and make them move faster when active.

Allows for small Physical constructs of aura.

Every 10 levels, lowers Aura cost by 1, on non-Elemental, or dust infused Aura attacks.

Every 100 levels, lowers it, Elemental, and dust infused elemental attacks by 2

Beginner's Enchantment Active Lvl 1 Cost: Varies.

This, is the Basics, of Adding properties to weapons, such as extra effects, from making it keep an edge longer, to being indestructible, at higher levels. Note:Transmuting abilities onto weapon's and armor, is Different, then placing mystic runes upon them.

-Turn any owned spell into an Ability of your weapon

\- Allows you to pool your Aura into an elemental, or raw form on your weapon to deal extra damage. The Wind is best for cutting weapons, Aura is best for all weapons, but is the second rate to all other elements. Unlike augmentation type spells like Blade of Storms This is a Permanent effect and requires you to Flair your aura on the blade. Cost Caries on the intensity of enchantment.

Cost: 10/per second

Blade of Storms Active Lvl 3 Exp: 5.00% Cost: 10 aura per foot.

By coating Wind aligned Aura upon your sword, you give it increased attack speed and damage.

\- 3% increased damage with slashing and thrusting attacks.

-Doubles Attack speed

-Effects double During storms and costs less to activate.

-Bladed weapons only.

Crafting level Active 15 Exp: 15.09%

The ability to create from something else.

Subclasses:

Blacksmithing Level 30 Exp:0.18%

-The ability to create weaponry effectively. All weapons made have a plus 30% damage and durability, compared to normal.

-Sharpening weapons add a bonus 10% damage to bladed weapons.

-Repairing weapons are given an extra 2% of durability for 24 hours.

-Mecha-Shift Weapons are 3% more Durable.

-Armor is 15% more durable

Tinkerer Level 20 Exp:45%

-The ability to create devices, with various effects.

-Created explosives, deal 20% extra damage

-Created Machines, have 10% more Durability

-Mecha-Shift Weaponry falls under this category, as well,and has all the effects.

Elemental Alignment lv1 Exp 0.00

Through Experimenting, you have unlocked an Elemental alignment. Alignment points, equal 1%of the damage and 1/100th of a percent of the cost. The higher it goes, the more damage that element does, and eventually, makes it cheaper. To increase, use the element.

-Alignment with Wind grants you access to Wind spells.

-Alignment with Aura grants you access to Aura spells.

-Wind Alignment: 100

-Aura Alignment: 100

Gamer's mind passive Max

Mental effects, such as Charm, Forget, Dominate, Terror, Rage(with exceptions), and Illusions have no affect on you.

Gamer's Body Passive Max

It is impossible for you to have a less than Perfect(anatomy wise) body, You can no longer be Amputated, Decapitated-but it will still hurt- or even have any unnecessary growths, and you can sleep to regenerate health and Aura, and it also works on status ailments.

Instant Dungeon Active Lvl2 No cost

-Empty Dungeon

-Zombie Dungeon (Not the one from 3 and 4, those are NATURAL, this is like the ones in every other Gamer Fanfic)

-Escape ID, by wanting to leave.

Magic Creation Active Lvl 1 Cost, 50% of your aura.

Magic creation takes skills, and fuses them together, to create a hybrid skill. An example of this is to Fuse, Fire alignment, and mana bolt, to create Firebolt.

-The skills must be within 2 levels of each other to fuse.

-Every level up, lets you use higher level skills.

-Magic can be created through actions or this, but Spells created through this, is easier.

Meditation Lvl 1 Active, No cost.

Meditation, Regenerates your Stamina and Mana at an Increased rate of an extra 1% per minute

Mending Active lvl1 Exp 0.00% cost 10/per second

This spell repairs a single break or tear in an object you touch, such as a broken chain link, two halves of a broken key, a torn cloak, or a leaking wineskin. As long as the break or tear is no larger than 1 foot in any dimension, you mend it. leaving no trace of the former damage. This spell can physically repair a magic item or construct, but the spell can't restore magic to such an object.

Duration: instant

Casting time:1 minute

Rasengan Active Level:10 Exp 01.00% Cost:5 Aura

By Focusing your aura, into a single spiraling sphere, you have created a close range spell, that will deal devastating damage to fleshy targets.

Range:Touch

Duration:Instant

Cast time:0.5 seconds

Targets: 1

Damage:20 Bludgeoning/energy

Rasengan Whirlwind Level:15 Exp 01.00% Cost:14 Aura

By Focusing your Wind aligned Aura, into a single spiraling sphere, you have created a close range spell, that will not only explode, but will also, cause numerous cuts along the hit area

Range:Touch

Duration:Instant

Cast time:5 seconds

Targets: 1

Damage:40 Slashing wind

-Whirlwind Dive: By Spiraling downwards, with the Rasengan Whirlwind Activated, you Body is Coalesced in a Violent torrent of wind, creating a Drill of Wind, triples Damage.

Wind arrow Active lvl28 Exp 0.00% Cost 5

You form, Wind aligned aura, into an Arrow like shape, that flies. Every three levels, it gains another arrow.

Range:120 ft

Duration: instant

cast time:instant

Speed, 100 ft/per second

Targets: 1 per arrow

Damage: 15 piercing per Arrow

Number of arrows: 16

-Hyper Rotation: Speed, Damage, and range Double.

Done! By the way, on the last chapter, his INVENTOR level increased to two, not his Tinker Subskill, which still leveled up, but still.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Cat's Crappy Father, and I see a angel- a one winged Angel that is.

It's been a couple weeks since I Was in another Dungeon, mostly due to me freaking out, and discovering, I had a Settings screen. meaning now, I have Subtitles, and a setting to turn off automatic Natural dungeon entering, and a bit of ambient music playing in the background. it's rather tedious unless I'm being active, in which, the music changes to a more, fitting tune, same for location. in the house, it's a warm, homely, and relaxing tune, in the Library, it's classical.

Honestly, I'll turn it on, if it's really quite, or when I'm in a fight, but besides that, it's kinda...annoying, to put it bluntly.

Currently, I am forging me a sword, this time, using dust, to reinforce and augment the blade. The sword is similar to my other, but this time, I'm actually using something stronger than low carbon steel. The metal used for the blade, is 9260 Spring steel, because, like Normal high carbon steel, this is awesome for keeping an edge, while like titanium , the Chromium in the metal alloy, lets it flow aura better, not to the level, of Pure Chromium, Titanium, or Stainless steel, but better than normal steel. Also, because, 9260 spring steel, has 2% Silicon, it is resilient, and won't break as easy, by snapping or getting bent out of shape.

The blade has 6 different fullers on the blade, three on each side. The one's in the center, goes up 2/3rds of the way up the blade, while the side ones, go up 1/3rd of the blade, and a blade width of the sword, is 1 2/3 inches, with a dip to one inch, then narrows roughly seven inches past the ricasso, two an inch, before widening, two 2 1/3 inches, before narrowing into a point. The sword is .250 inches thick and has a three-inch ricasso. The blade is a Straight sword, that narrows ever so slightly in the center, by a few millimeters, and widens

The Sword, Crossguard, is roughly 8 inches, from end to end, with an upward curve, going up two inches, a single inch below the ricasso. The Crossguard bar, is Triangular, with a dull edge facing up, aligned with the point, to damage any blade that hits it. The Crossguard Is Made of L6 bainite Tool steel- which, I purchased, through a Hunter's Weapon Shop, by using my Inventory money, and, Asking dad for a bit of extra so I have extra, as this is a VERY difficult steel to work with, the heat treat is murder- so it can handle itself, from most anything a Grimm- or in this case, Zombie- could throw at me, mostly. In the center of the Crossguard, is a Little red button,t that, when pushed, slides the crossguard along the inside,where I can put dust, so can 'perform elemental attacks' deciding to use dust as a cover if I'm ever forced to fight outside an instant dungeon.

The Gripp and pommel were fairly normal, a Single tang,a Wooden Grip, Wrapped in Blue stained leather, and an egg-shaped pommel, with a little bead on the bottom of it, that fits comfortable in the hand. The Entire length of the sword is 41 inches long, and, Is fairly heavy. Thankfully, I put a number of my stat points, in Constitution, Strength, and Dexterity, to counter, my huge leaps and bounds in Intelligence and wisdom, letting me wield the Longsword, with ease, and perform, my slashes, quicker.

My Parents said, I should name my weapon, once I finished it, which I decided to name it, in typical Arc Fashion. This sword is Ludum de mor, Translated to Game of Death, which makes sense with my Semblance.

Over the week, I have been doing, minor quests, and gained a few useless skills, like Dishwashing, and Toilet cleaning, but never leveled up. My Blacksmithing increased by 5 levels, while forging it, and my Crafting, increased by a level as well. I also Gained a new skilled, Called 'mentor' which I Unlocked Adrian's Aura and began training him in Aura Manipulation.

Our Training Regimen for Aura was mostly meditation, and using it to interact with the environment, such as holding leaves onto our body using aura alone, and also, focusing your Aura over a certain portion of our body. I can focus it on my hand with ease, but I can't get it any lower, while Adrian, has trouble focusing the aura on him,w ith out it, just covering his whole body, though he's making progress, he can focus it, on his knees and up. I Glanced at him with an Observe, to see his stats, a few days in.

 **Name: Adrian Agreste**

 **Level: 3**

 **Title: Agreste Scion**

 **Class: Fencer, Bard**

 **Str: 30**

 **Dex:40**

 **Con:28**

 **Wis:17**

 **Int:20**

 **Cha:23**

 **Status: Agreste heir: being the Heir of the Agreste Family, it doubles your Charisma. Along with this, This grants you a 99% Discount for all Agreste Armor and Agreste Fashion Stores.**

 **Un-Loved: With the death of his Mother, His Father, buried himself into work, a rarely visits with him, leaving him in the care of his assistant. Gives Status effect ' Clingy'**

 **Clingy: Through a lack of visible affection from a parental figure, Clings to anyone, and everyone who displaces affection to him.**

 **Half-Spawn: Being the child of a Human and Faunus, Causes him to be shunned by both Faunus kind and Humankind, in the eyes of the general populace, and is usually ignored unless is near his Father.-10% Reputation gains with anyone who is Racist.**

 **Cat Faunus: Being a Cat faunas, they have increased Agility, Stamina, Strength, Flexibility, Acute senses and love for Fish, and Dairy Products. grats effected Doubled Strength, Agility, and constitution, along with night vision, and acute hearing**.

I nod, His stats made sense, though, his Statuses, made, me angry, at his father, but, I slammed gamer's Mind down on that, to defend against my rage.

"So Adrian, let's take Break, want to go get an ice cream? I know this wonderful, place down on Emerald lane, as dozens of ice cream flavors, a number of sherberts." I offered, and he, was visible, considering, it, and nodded.

"I think I earned it! I'm doing Paw-some, right?" he said, and I shrugged and gave a sorta hand sign, with a soft chuckle.

"You're not a Prodigy, but you're making decent progress." I complimented, truthfully, as I got off the ground. "But your crap compared to me." I Teased, and he glared, playfully, his cat ears, Twitching, in annoyance.

"Only because you have more experience! When I'm more experienced, I'll make aura arrows too!" He replied, with a Comedic bravado, purely for laughs. Speaking of which, I accidently created, Spinning Aura arrows, which, since it is a Skill that should EVOLVE into Wind arrows, it gave me a bonus 3 levels, and the Hyper Rotation sub-skill, which is handy. I realize it's my turn to speak, and say.

"yeah yeah, Ya little brat." I joked back, as I

stretch and Began Walking away, Adrian was quick to follow. "So, you want to be a Huntsman right? got any weapon idea?" I asked him, to which he shook his head.

I'm thinking of a Rapier or a Saber, I am taking fencing..." he said, and scratched behind one of his Cat ears, and I, deadpanned.

"Not a rapier and I would not recommend, the saber. There not good for most Grimm Encounters. First off, there meant for 1 V. 1 Dueling, not 1 V Pack of Beowolves, and limit what you can do. The Rapier, is not meant for cutting, as most of the weight is under, right in front of, or behind the hand, making cutting, fairly bad, and it's a rather difficult weapon to make a gun as well, as there meant, for pinpoint and lightning fast thrusts, and because of that, are often made of, light metals, or used to direct aura, and dust attacks, which is more popular among your social class, and most Rapiers of that 'use' are made from metals, with a high Chromium, such as 92060 Spring Steel, as its light, Strong, and very Flexible and lets Aura flows through it easily, along with dust, but it can snap, easily, if you thrust it into the hard carapace of a Death Stalker, or it's Semi-Aquatic Cousin, Death Claw. Another metal they would use is Stainless Steel. The ones who use this metal for rapiers, usually use it for glorified wands, as they would shatter on the first strike, against anything, as the 13% Chromium, weakens the steel, and makes it brittle." I explained, then took a breath, while Adrian, listened intently. "Sabers, are polar Opposites. They are meant for cutting over thrusting, and are more useful than the rapier, as they allow you to cut efficiently, but sense, the curve, recurves up, into a point, it allows you to thrust moderately better than most other curved swords, and there are non-curved Saber Variants, but like the issue with Most swords, there mean mostly for 1 V 1, I prefer the sword, as a weapon smith, because I'm more likely to fight robbers and the like. I personally, would recommend a Polearm, like a Halberd, or a Guandao, for you, since they require agility, andStamina, over Strength and speed the Sword would require. Not to mention- and I apologize if this is offensive, you're a Faunus, meaning you have increased Strength,Flexibility, and Stamina, All handy for Pole-Arm weapon, Stave, or even hand to hand combat." I finish, as we enter the ice cream shop, and he nods.

"I understand what you're saying..." he said, then said. "But I think I'll learn both, and think of which I'll use when I'm older." he decided, and I nodded, at what he decided to do.

Once we finished our Conversation, he ordered Chocolate Icecream, double scooped, while I ordered a double scoop Rasberry sherbert. We then paid for- meaning I paid for, cheeky brat, he's a cat faunas, he should not KNOW how to make puppy dog eyes!- our Sweet Dairy Treats, his Dads Assistant, was in a long black car, that parked in front of us, and the assistant rolled down the window., She was about to tell him to drop the ice cream, till I 'reached into my pocket' and pulled out 1,000 liens. "Thousand line, lets him keep it, he earned, it, Kids, a prodigy with his aura," I said, half lying, he was not the best at what I was teaching him, but it also was not beginners Aura Manipulation, it was in the intermediate range stuff, my dad said when he taught me. he also, STARTED with this, cause, in mom's words, 'Your father is a Buffoon. a loveable Buffoon, But A but a Buffoon'

The assistant sighed, and nodded, as I shot her an observe.

 **Name: Natalie Goodwitch**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: Assistant**

 **Class: Businesswoman, Archmage**

 **Str: ?**

 **Dex:?**

 **Con:?**

 **Wis:?**

 **Int:?**

 **Cha:?**

 **Status: Agreste Assistant: being the Assistant, of the Agreste Company's CEO, and President, she has a 99% discount on all things Agreste.**

 **Goodwitch Family: being a Goodwitch, she has a telekinetic semblance and unfathomable Aura Reserves.**

I nodded, and handed her the lien card, and she merely nodded, and pushed Adrien into the car, as he waved goodbye. "Take Care, Adrian, remember, Aura is like water, without a river, carve yourself a river for it to flow through, by flowing your aura through your body, got it?" I said, and he nodded., while, Natalie raised a brow.

"You are the Arc Heir he is Friends with I presume?" she asked, and I nodded.

"heir is an incorrect term. We're rich, yes, but we have nothing to need an 'heir' to say who inherits what. We're just a Fam, of hunters, descended from heroes." I replied, and she nodded.

"True, but, from what Arian says, you wish to be a Blacksmith, why that profession?" she asked and I nodded, before saying.

"Yes, that is true, but mostly because I had a bad experience with Beowulves and as put into a coma for a number of years.

"Thank you, Miss. Send my regards to Mr. Agreste." I said, with a calm, and cold, tone, like that ofthe one who I am speaking to, who sent a glare at me, that would have frozen me if I was anyone else, yay gamers mind! 'seems she noticed the sarcastic bow' i mused as she, rolled up the window, and And the driver drove off. "Dang Witch..." I mutter, then take a like of my sherbert, and begin walking to A bookshop, called 'Alexandria's Library', to buy some books.

I currently lack passive skills. I have, roughly, 4 passive skills, so I'm gonna try to get more, from a list I have on my Scroll. The list was as follows.

 **1: Running**

 **2: Climbing**

 **3: Cooking**

 **4: Book's on Sword Combat**

 **5: Books on Dust**

 **6: Gunsmithing**

 **7:History about guns**

 **8:Books about Grimm**

 **9:Books about Animals**

 **10: A Few Novels and fairy tail books to read to my sisters, and personal entertainment for when I'm bored.**

 **11: Books on Aura and Semblances.**

 **12:Books on Famous Heros.**

I read over the list, in one hand,while, I munched on my Sherbert, and when I got close, to the shop, I stood outside and waited to finish my Sherbert before entering. Who would waste sherbert?

After I spent five minutes on eating my sherbert, I take the final bite of my Sherbet's cone and enter the bookstore, and began searching for the various types of books.

Fairy tales and novels were easy , and I did not pay attention to the titles much, I just grabbed them. The ones I grabbed were, 'A Tale of Seasons', ' The Maelstrom Chronicles', and a novel for me 'The butcher of blaviken'. Once I had grabbed the books, I walked towards the more important ones. I went to the sports section, and grabbed a few books about climbing, and running, seeing only climbing was a skill, I put running back,and grabbed a Book, about Free-Running, which I grabbed,as it was a Skillbook, that covered running and climbing, so put the climbing back as well, and move on to the others.

None of the cookbooks offered the skill, just recipes for the skill, so I ignored them and grabbed a book on Valian Longsword , and grabbed a few books on Valian, Atlassian, and Mistralian Polearm, Stave, and Spear combat, for me to eat, then teach to Adrian, after I level them up...somehow...Why am I teaching him anyway? I have a Commission to finish! I could let him learn himself by giving him access to my ability, and seeing if he can eat books...if not, at least, he may have access to creating the Polearm weapon skill to use.

I push the thought aside, and purchase a Dust for dummies book, a Gunsmithing book, along with a Gun encyclopedia, a Grimm Encylopedia, Numerous books, A book on aura Theory, even though it is not a skill book, I can still read it to get a better understanding of Aura, and a Book on Famous heroes, Including Huntsman, and Fairy tail heroes,and the few heroes who we discovered existed from before the dawning of Grimm.

I took these books to the cashier and bought the books, and carried them, under an arm, while, I begin contemplating whether or not to reveal my Semblance to Adrian...I mean, he wants to be Huntsman, to get his father's attention, I presume so perhaps, by doing this, I can help him, reach his goal, and keep him from getting killed, but while I like the kid..do I trust him?

As I had these thoughts, I began channeling aura into my limbs, without flaring my aura, to grind on the levels, while I walked, while spamming my observe skill on people and things. I learned a lot of weird things about people that I'm both, shocked, disgusted, and down right, repulsed by...I am NEVER eating at Mg-Ronald ever again... I shuddered, on what observe picked up from the manager, and proceeded to stop spamming that skill, and instead, went into an alley, checked for camera's, devoured the freerunning book, put the rest in my inventory, and I climbed up a ladder, and when I got to the roof, I swallowed some air, and ran, full speed, and vaulted off an Industrial Air Conditioning unit, Doing the kong Vault at first, but kicked off at the last second, and latched on to the edge of the next roof, pulled myself, up, and with a grin I began to Free Run my way home.

I spent the next 20 minutes running, jumping, Vaulting, Climbing, and sliding like a monkey, as I made my way home. It was very fun, and I got home much quicker than walking, or even running wood, mostly sense, once you get to the residential district, the roads twist and turn, so this made it much easier to get home, but at one point, I had to get off the roofs, and walk the rest, as they were becoming further apart, from the others.

Once I returned home, I Saw, Mom and dad, talking with my Older sister, Noire. Noire, stood, roughly. 5'6" and was dressed, in a pair of gray knee-length shorts, and a white, T-Shirt, with the Arc Insignia on, it, and on closer inspection, Dad, was chastising her. "Noire, What have I told you about, teleporting?!" he said with a mixture, of annoyance, surprise, and amusement, and mom, was, holding back a laugh.

"Only do it when it's you?" She said, innocently, with a slight grin, and my mom giggled a bit.

"Noire, stop teasing your dad, Even though it's hilarious." she said, and the two girls, laughed, while, Argent, sighed.

"Juniper you're supposed to be on my team!" he whined, with a chuckle, and I Decided to put my two cents in.

"Don't worry dad, I'm on your side...she does it to me also," I said as I walked to my dad, and patted him on the back. Noire, just laughed harder, as me, and dad looked at one another and said.

"I swear, they look and act more like Sisters then anything." at the same time, and we chuckled. "I'm going to head to the smithy, I have the metal for the Sword, I was making, Noire's Classmate, Sephiroth Silver," I said, and I Did not fail, to notice, my sister freeze, and turned red, but dad did.

"Okay Be careful, though, are you ready to forge this?" he asked, and I chuckled.

"One minute," I said, as I walked out of the room, and went to the hall, closet, and pulled my longsword, and its scabbard from my inventory and shot it with the Observe skill.

 **Name:Ludum de mors Quality: Superior/Hunter-Grade Rarity: Unique**

 **Ludum de Mor is the Personal Sword of Jaune Arc, AKA, 'The gamer', and is his so far, best-crafted using the White wolf Style, it deals an extra 10 slashing damage. The Sword, is a Mixture, between a Mistralian Xiphos, and a Medieval Valian Longsword. has the enchantment, 'Mending'.**

 **Damage:89 Slashing(if cutting), 73 Piercing(if stabbing)**

 **Durability: 1500**

 **Name: Scabbard Quality: Superior/Hunter grade Rarity: Unique**

 **This Scabbard, the scabbard for Ludum De more, Created by Jaune Arc, 'The Gamer' and has the enchantment mending.**

I Return to the living room and say. "I have this, I made it, over the course of a couple weeks, it's name is Ludum de Mors, is it good enough?," I said with a smile, as I held the sword, by its scabbard, pointing hilt towards my father, who grasped the blade and drew the sword, and began to inspect it.

"Hmm...Balance is nice... Decent Distil Taper, Flat grind, with three fullers, on each side, odd choice most use one or two, not three, but effective... Slightly leaf shaped, not enough to throw off the balance of a thrust but enough to put a bit more oomph behind the blade thanks to the weight...Dust Compartment might need some work, not insulated from frost, shock, or burn dust...and forgot to add a dust exhaust,-" Crude, I knew I forgot something! "- Definitely not a Croccea Mors,-" he patted the sword on his hip. "- But, it's A decent bastard Sword, yes but nothing more. if you were to use dust inside the Dust chamber in the crossguard-Which is ingenious for a Non-Basket hilted sword- you would detonate the weapon in a blast, of whatever element you used, or cause it to crumple up if it's gravity dust." Hearing this, I outwardly nodded, but inwardly, I was chastising myself, and once he sheathed the sword, he handed it back. "My recommendations: It's a dang good weapon for someone your age, and it's serviceable for a Huntsman. Also, Use the shape of the crossguard in your favour, Insulate it, and cut small holes, say six, three each side, for the energy to go around, and it will, automatically, coalesce around the blade, judging by the angle and curvature, especially if you have aura wrapped around the blade." When my dad had finished, I felt like I took a goliath's just to my pride.

" W-Well up till now, I only made 'Classical' swords and weapons, never really fiddled with dust weaponry, and this is, just my personal sword, it's not like I'm going to go to Signal?" I asked and dad nodded.

"True, but never mind Ludum, I looked over the blade design, this Sephiroth asked for, and, you can make it, no problem, just insulate it,and make the opening for the dust, the size of a dust charge, not a dust Phial, or crystal, or round, a charge. which is another mishap on your part." I nodded, and he then, gave me basic safety precautions, not that he hasn't told me that this, every time I worked on a Commission.

After an hour of my dad, telling me, proper Forge Etiquette, I took the blueprint and put Ludum on My belt, and went to the forge, and grabbed my s hammer,saw it was in need of a repair, so I spammed Mending on it, then I began, the arduous process, of heating, hammering, and shaping steel.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After spending a full week forging, giving the metal an hour break, every three hours on the shaping, cooling, and working on the Hilt Setup, which I eventually perfected back to a traditional style, but I still glared at the sword,w ith disdain. I have nothing against the sword, it's a good sword- Better quality then my current sword- but it is, just...to flashy. it's not flashy because it changes forms, but it's length a 7' goliath of a man, and this is to be wielded by a kid, in his second year at Signal? how could we wield this? it's just too long and unwieldy.

I Continued my Internal Monologue about how this weapon is to be wielded when I saw a teen, Opal's Age, with long Silver hair, a Black Long coat, only fastened at the waist, with a pair of Steel Pauldrons on his shoulders. He did not have a shirt but had what looked like a pair od Pistol Holstering rig or a pair belts-I honestly can't tell- across his chest, and a pair of boots that stop in the middle of the calf. He walked, with a Proffesional, yet Extremely Arrogaint, feel, but, that mattered little. He looked at me, as if i was, a slightly useful tool

"Greetings, Jaune Arc...Is My Weapon Ready?" He asked, In a calm,a nd Strictly Professional Tone, which surprises me, i honstly expected him to be extremely arrogant-My sister, is the original mediator, she probably did it to impress him, sense she has anot to subtle crush on him- I still nodded and handed him he sword, sheath first, and he took it, nd drew it with a quick ease- how, he should not have the arm span for that! its like he gave the physics the middle finger!- and when he was about to do a few test swings, I Stepped a ways away to give him room.

He swung the sword a few times, from numerous styles, then looked at me and was about t speak, before he saw Ludum on my waist.

"I won't know if the sword is ready for combat unless I test it. Fight me." 

**hey! I'm back, and i'm writing! it took me a while, as i had to wait on my Beta, but its fine, it gave me some time to also edit it- But, i had to wait, like three days, i was just lazy and wrote slowly.  
Now as always:  
1, If you can name ALL Refrences in this chapter, you get a mention. No one has reviewed with the awnsers, or pmed-that i saw- f any chapters!  
2\. Adrian, will Grow up, to be OOC compared to his Cannon counter part. Cannon, hsi child hood, is good, yet sucks. He Rarely sees his dad who 'burries him self in work' he said in the show. Now, i will NOT be Introducing Plagg, except for as a pet. As thats also why he is a faunus-I'm not writing Transformatin BS- so instead of transforming into Chat Noir, he is CONSTANLY Chat Noir!  
3\. Yes, i made Natilie a Goodwitch. I never caught her last name, and i'm not changing it.  
4\. Sephiroth was not always a Psycho.  
5\. I based Ludum De Mors Off of a Cross between Excalibur, From Fate/stay night-Only the hilt's shape- and the blade, is similar to a leaf blade, but, does not have as broad a 'head' .  
you know a Good Book Series, Anime, Movie, Show, and so on, ican use, as refrencies, or tcrossover slightly, do IM/or Review it. Also, i am THinking of moving this o RWBY X X-overs area from just RWBY fan fics, as a few diffrent Fandoms, will be takking Premise, over RWBY-verse, for now...  
7\. If you have a theory, for the Fanfic, and want t tell me it, Im me, do not review OR I WILL DELETE IT! YOU THEORISTS ARE BRILLIANT AND I REFUSE TO LET PEOPLE KNOW MY PLANS! * Leaves the Original Outline, on my Desk as i leave.* No, i sleep.**


	7. Chapter 6

I paled as I heard him, and paled even more so when I saw a Quest Box pop-up.

 **Duel: The one-Winged-Angel!**

 **Objective: Keep alive till help arrives**

 **Optional Objective 1: Manage to fight him off**

 **Optional Objective 2: Don't take a hit. (Blocking a strike, and parrying it, do not count)**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 **Restriction: No Elemental Spells Except those that can be explained easily.**

 **Failure: Death.**

 **Reward: Skill Book: Odachi Combat, 500 Experience, 500 Lien, Possibly more Clients.**

 **Optional Reward 1: Title: Three pots brave, three pots full, 2500 Experience, 5k Lien, More Clients, Possible Scouting by Combat Schools.**

 **Optional Reward 2: Title: Can't Touch this! , Skill: Evasion -if already had, gains 10 levels-, 6K Lien, Many Clients, Definite Scouting from Combat Schools, ?**

I mentally groaned as I saw the No button was grayed out, and I whimpered, as I saw Sephiroth Approach. "N-N-Now, Now M-Mr. Silver...C-Can't w-w-we Just y-you know...go to Vale's Huntsman Training Facilities?" I asked as I began walking, backward. His Reply was to swing his sword, from the right, horizontally.

I Barely had time to draw my Sword, to Block the blade, and was forced to Activate the Dust Crustal and my 'Blade of Storms' Kill, Causing a Violent Tornado, along my blade, which, assisted in me defending against the attack, but I was still, sent sprawling, and landed on my back, with the wind knocked out of my lungs. As soon as I had regained the ability to breathe, I was forced Block an overhead blade, with the flat of my sword, causing the blade to slide to my left, as I rolled to the right, and back to my feet, only, to have to pivot, and block another slash.

"What the heck?! Are you trying to kill me?!" I Roared as Ludum and his sword, Clashed. As soon as the blades met, I instinctively, reinforced my upper back, shoulder, and arms, skin, bone, and muscle, and the sword itself without realizing it.

The Area I was in, Dipped Slightly, not just me, but a two-foot radius, was a small crater. I looked at him, and I saw him smirk slightly, and I gulped. He lifted his sword up, and I went to move away, but was met with a Boot to my ribs, and crashed, into the side of the wall, of the house. Thankfully, this time, I did not lose my breath, and I was able to get up and move, and as he charged forward, knowing I have to fight him I reluctantly charged in, internally cursing my Luck.

As soon as I move my right foot forward, I slashed diagonally from right to left and, he blocked the blow, but the slash kept going and went high to my left and I stepped forward again, as he stepped back because I was too close for him to use his sword effectively. Once again, I slashed, as I stepped with my left foot forward recovering from the wide, first slash, with another coming from the left to right, and moved into a clockwise spin, and performed, the Snake, as a means, to deflect a thrust from his Sword, which nearly through me off balance, and then, performed a Counter clockwise spin, as I stepped forward again, and moved into a horizontal cut.

He stepped away again, and tried to kick at my sternum, but I spun around, and cut at his legs, striking it, and finished my spin, and moved directly into what looked like I had a sheathed sword, as I now held the dip in the blade-the wind not cutting me, since it using my Aura to give it shape, pretty nifty I can't hurt myself with my own dust as long as I coat my hand while touching it while active- and the hilt, then slammed the pommel into his sternum, as he widened his eyes a bit.

Seems he never expected little ole' me to know my way around a sword, huh?

He stumbled back a few steps, dazed, and I pivoted, so instead of the pommel pointed at him, the tip is, and I let go of the blade, and step into a thrust, aimed at the hollow of his throat, but he caught the sword, but his hand was assaulted by the wind and his glove was shredded, but his hand was untouched.

 **(Play BGM: One Winged Angel Advent Children version)**

"Not bad. You actually surprised me with that..." He said, with mirth and Arrogance, in his voice, and eyes, but they also glimmered with amusement. "Seems I can't hold back as much as I thought..."

During that Discussion, I cast Observe on him, but don't get to read it, as he flings me, into the house, and I end up CRACKING the Reinforced Brick and concrete house. I stand up dazed, and I don't get to react, as Sephiroth slashes into my ribs again and sends me Sprawling away, and before I even land, he strikes again with an upward slash and I get knocked airborne while I'm dazed and then struck once more into my Forge with a crash and a loud crack, as I crack the concrete foundation, and various ingots, and various Stocks of metal fall from there neatly stacked piles and fall onto me. Before I can even move, I'm lifted by my throat , my sword in hand, -How I don't know- and I slash at him, but he blocks it and smirked.

"Is this all you got? What happened to that Vigor from earlier?" he Said right before he threw me away, and as I hit the ground, I tuck into a roll and stop in a crouch, and I pivot 180 degrees, and I got into a defensive low guard while I was crouched. He suddenly was on me and I began blocking strike after strike. As I'm driven back, I give Ludum De Mors a quick glance with Observe, and I see he is barely damaged.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see, My dad, and my one of my sisters Ran, towards me and Sephiroth, weapons ready, and Sephiroth, struck again at my ribs, and I barely blocked it, and I was sent Skidding away, towards, Dad and my sister, and as soon as I stopped, I pivoted and went to block what looked like an overhead strike, but it was an Upwards strike, it got me, and I was sent upwards, and he jumped after, and spun fast, slashing me repeatedly, before slashing once more, releasing aura, and sent me straight to the ground.

My Vision slowly begins to fade to black, as He, stands over me, and pulls out a green pulsating Dust Crystal, and presses it to my chest. It was leaf green, unlike the light green wind dust is, and suddenly, my Aura, and health bars, fill up, and I breathe in deeply. He reached a hand down to help me up. I took it, and he pulls myself up. "I...I'm Sorry I went overboard. I have an Inner Battle Maniac." he said, for once, actually, blushing, slightly embarrassed, and, I then realize. My Forge is leveled, the house is cracked, and their craters, and gashes all over the front, and back yard. My eye twitches, and I yell, very angry.

"SORRY?! YOU NOT ONLY FLUNG ME AROUND LIKE AN OUM D*MNED RAG DOLL, YOU CRACKED THE FOUNDATION OF MY FORGE, AND QUITE POSSIBLY D*MN NEAR KILLED ME, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY?! TO HELL WITH THE SWORD! IF YOU WANT THAT D*MN THING YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WORK FOR IT, BUDDY! NOW BECUASE YOU DID ALL THIS, YOU CAN FIX IT!"

I screamed, in rage, my dad, and my sister, stop, weapons held high, as they see me, screaming my head off, at Sephiroth, and yelling at him to get fixing everything, and the two look at each other. "Oh Oum...He has Juniper's/Mom's Temper...Oum saves us all..." The two slowly began backing away slowly, then full forced ran, while, Sephiroth, had a look, of Amusement, and annoyance, at my yelling.

A Few days Later, Sephiroth, had fixed the yard, and my Forge's foundation. After that, I ran maintenance on both swords. They were barely harmed, but I had used mending on them to get them brand new, and also sharpened both, once my Forge's foundation was fixed, and gave him back his 'new' sword.

"Thank you, Jaune. It is a Very nice weapon, and you have Potential to be a VERY skilled huntsman. Are yo-" He stopped as I pointed Ludum at his throat, blade, coated in a torrent of wind.

"Just. Leave. You only have that sword since you paid Double, AND repaired the yard." I said, extremely annoyed, and he chuckled and nodded. "Alright, alright, I get it." he said, holding his hands up defensively. He then, turned, and began walking away, throwing a hand up, and waving goodbye.

Once he had left, I Sat down on the ground and began looking at the Quest tab, which I had minimalized since it happened, and I quickly opened up the Quest Window.

 **Duel: The one-Winged-Angel! Complete!**

 **Objective: Keep alive till help arrives!**

 **COMPLETED!**

 **Optional Objective 1: Manage to fight him off!**

 **FAILED!**

 **Optional Objective 2: Don't take a hit. (Blocking a strike, and parrying it, do not count)**

 **FAILED**

 **Hidden Objective: Impress him enough for him to hold back less.**

 **COMPLETED!**

 **Hidden Objective: Do all the above!**

 **FAILED**

 **Reward: Skill Book: Odachi Combat, 500 Experience, 2kLien, Possibly more Clients, Skill Book Box set of your choice: School of the wolf, School of the Gryphon, School of the Cat, School of the Viper, or School of the Bear**

I began to grin ecstatically as I selected wolf, and I sprinted back inside the house, and to my room. Once I was there, I fished out the box set from my inventory and laid the books out, but became distraught, when I could not use any but one Skill book, as the others required a 'prerequisites skill.'

 **The Book 'How to fight like a Witcher' is a Skill book, pertaining to a skill you know! Doing this, will -If the skill is incomplete- Increase the levels by five, and grant complete knowledge of it, if already known fully, will increase the level by 10. Would you like to activate the skill book?**

 **[Y/N}**

I slammed my fist on the yes button, as it ignited in a Golden flow, and I felt, the Knowledge, and Instincts, Pour into me, and I pale at what I learned.

This Fighting style... it was created by the Original Grimm killers before they grew so abundant... And Also to Kill Monsters.

I begin freaking out slightly. MONSTERS! Like in Dungeons and Dragons, existed! Oh no...

I begin pacing, but I quickly, sat down, slamming Gamer's mind down on my panic, and shoved my books into my inventory, and went Into an ID, A Zombie ID, and I saw a Pop-Up.

 **Welcome, to a Zombie Instant Dungeon! Now, Unlike Natural Dungeons, this Has Different Zombies in Different places! Zombie Huntsman, Are located at Combat schools such as Beacon and Shade, while Huntsman-In-Training Zombies are at the lesser Combat Schools, such as Sanctum, Siren, and Signal. There are Also Zombie Grimm outside the Kingdoms, and Inside the Emerald Forest.**

I nod at the information I am given and I pull Ludum De Mors Out of my Inventory and held it in one hand, and I summoned a Number of Spiraling Aura Arrows, and began laying waste to my house, quickly leveling the side, and toppling the roof, but the external walls, I barely could crack. after I left the house, is saw my Aura was Low, and I Attracted a bunch of level one and two Zombies, I Quickly dispatched, and took all their drops, planning to sort it out later, and once my aura was Regened, I began laying waste to all the buildings I saw, Spamming Aura Arrow, Spiraling Aura Arrow, and Wind Arrow, grinding numerous Levels for them. When I saw Zombies, I just cut them down with my sword, easily, not even breaking a sweat, and leveling up my Sword Mastery skill, and my 'White Wolf' Fighting Style.

I spent what was probably a few hours in there, collecting loot, killing zombies, and grinding levels. I Had actually managed to Level up my Wizard Class once, and it gave me the option to choose a specialization between all of the different Schools of Magic, and a number off...odd ones; Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination ,Bewitchment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, Enchantment, Battle Mage, Golemist, Magus, and Artificer.

I read over The odd ones, Battle Mage, is definitely a no-I want nothing to DO with getting hit, not by people like Sephiroth-, Golemist was peculiar. The ability to create Dozens of Minions made of various materials-Clay or stone at Second level- is handy, and Magus while it increases Damage, and effectiveness of all spell schools - Aside from Conjuration and Necromancy- it also has a downside, Spell Rebound. IF you perform a spell, without any Knowledge of it, you risk maiming -or worse, killing- yourself, and it specifically states, Gamer Body cannot protect from the Rebound, and it also gets extremely confusing, involving advanced Science, and mathematics, and that's just the info in its Description! and finally, Artificer...It looks the best of all of those, as it let be 'create potions' from just Vials of water so long as I Meditate, and focus my mana into said, Vial, but it's still sorta useless, and since most of my Spells are of Evocation, so I Select the Evocation- as it was the only one that had any real use to me, since none of my spells, besides Mending -yet- are Evocation.

I also selected a few more spells to learn, OR I can learn an Affinity, and it gave a bit more info. Apparently, if I have an Elemental Affinity, I have limited control of said element. When I read this, I willed a small tornado, in my room, and nothing. I go annoyed so I pointed at a Pile of books and Ordered my Wind-based Aura to burst forth, and a blast of air to hit it, and I fired a gust of the wind, that sent it a few feet away, and gained the skill 'Aeromancy' which basically just stated my Affinities. I selected Fire, Lightning, and Earth Affinities, and did a bit of testing, and got 'Pyromancy', 'Electromancy' and 'Geomancy' and I began testing the limits. All of my '-Mancy' type spells are passive, as they are, fairly useless.

Pyromancy lets me, expand fire, Extinguish fire, or makeup to three shapes inside a fire. Geomancy, does basically nothing, besides letting me draw in the dirt without doing anything. Aeromancy basically, lets me shoot small gusts of wind, and extinguish candles, and Electromancy lets me Zap people with annoying shocks. I made Arrow Variants of Fire and Electricity, and a Barrier Spell with earth, but the earth barrier was rather expensive, so I can only cast it only when I have an emergency.

One I finished my 'Level Up' I returned home, and went out of the ID, and then left the house, to get some supplies- for both my Smithy as I only have Low-grade Steel, as I used the high quality for Masamune, and Ludum, and For my Inventor Class, to make more Advanced Devices. As I walked, I began going through my skill list. Apparently, I created a Skill called 'Reinforcement' but it suffers a '25%' Increase to the chance of destroying the object it's used on. It would be 70% but my Levels in Aura Control lower the risk.

As I was reading my Information, I liked up quick enough, to see a Poster about an 'Agreste Fashion show' and chuckle. "Poor Adrian...I am glad I'm not him-Worst I need to worry about is breaking fingers with a Hammer, Burning the Metal, or over Zealous Customers." I continue Moving, until I get to a Weapon Supply Shop, and Put in an Order for Various Grades of Steel in various sizes in round stock form, along with buying a few different grade Dust Bombs, a Skill book, on their Creation and use, and a lot of just Scrap metal then I leave after I pay the down payment for the rather large Order, heading for a Machinist Shop, after I duck into an alley, and put it all in my Inventory.

The Shop is a Mixture of Older Architecture, and Modern, with a set of what is painted to look like Sterling silver gears on the sign, and the name is 'The Sterling Gear'.

I enter the shop and look around. It smells of Oil, and Grease, and everywhere I look, is various machine parts. Gears, Motors, Carburetors, Belts, Pistons, Oil pans, Fuel Tanks, Wiring, Cans upon Cans of Motor Oil, Hydraulic Oil, Break Oil, Metal polish, and Oum knows how much more goods for machinery. It is….GLORIOUS...Oh Oum…..I think my Inventor Class is Beginning to mess with my mind.

I clear my head, by shaking it a bit, and I begin to grab a hand basket from the front and began walking around, grabbing things. I Grabbed Various sized gears, springs, wiring kits, Soldering kits, and various tools scary for assembling Machines, manuals on how to assemble different things, and when I paid for it, it took quite a bit of Lien, and thankfully, I had enough- Barely. "Little young, getting so much,and having so much money, aren't you?" the Store keep- an Elderly Gentleman, who I swear works at the Ice-cream shop, Dust shop, weapon shop, and much more- said, with a smile. "It pleases my old soul to see such intelligent youngsters looking at Machines instead of becoming Huntsman." At this, I could not help but nod. The children at my Summer School, CONSTANTLY talk about being a huntsman, and heroes, yet don't realize they could actually die.

"Well, I Want to make weapons for them, and I'm using Machines as a way to assist me with Making Mechashift weapons," I explained to him, and he nodded happily. "When I was Younger, I wanted to be one, but due to...Circumstances, I decided to change my Path." I said, and he chuckled, and reached under the counter, and gave me a Book, on what looked like Advanced Machines.

"Here you go kid, as a Way of helping you. More I help you, more you help, by giving a Huntsman a better weapon. Take Care." The old man said as I walked out of the store, and I Carried, the rather heavy bag, into an alley, where, I put it in my Inventory, and Climbed on a Roof and Began to Free run Towards home using my Aura Control Skill to Reinforce my body as I did.

When I got home, I went to my Smithy and set my bags down- I pulled them from my Inventory before I made it home- and began Pulling out everything, and made an orderly pile, and sat down, and took out my Clockwork Automation, and disassembled them, put them into the pile, and ate the skill books on the Explosives, gaining an Ammo Crafter Sub-Skill for Crafting, and an Increase In Tinkering by 5 Levels, but my Inventor class is at only level two still, and 78% experience. The Advanced Machines skill book was useful, but sadly, I needed to master Beginner, and Intermediate Machines in order to learn it.

I carefully, began taking apart the explosives-Spamming Observe- and was lucky, none detonated. I looked at the Explosive mixture, and it was very High power. I put the explosive compounds into my inventory and began creating a Canister That I could use the Zombie ID So I'm not limited to spamming my Aura Spells at a range. I made 2 different types of Canisters, besides the original, which required a Pin to be pulled, or be fired from a Grenade launcher. The first was a contact Explosive. I take it out, Press a Button, and throw it, and it explodes when the weak outer casing, is Broke. These were named 'Crackers' by My Semblance. The Next- Semtex- We're just like the military ones. Sticky grenades that stick to literally anything.

After that, I put the Now Assembled Grenades into my Inventory, and took my various Parts, and began creating various Clockwork Gadgets, such as Wind up Spiders, Cars, mice, I even created some smaller wind-up Automation. By the time I was finished, it was nearly midnight, and I Decided, To Sit in a chair, in my Smithy, and fell to sleep, covering myself with my jacket.

I Woke up the following morning, With a yawn, and opened my eyes, I felt the piercing of the morning sun upon my eyes and groaned as I quickly covered my eyes, and began blinking, till my vision readjusted.

I looked at my Wind-up toys, and I shoved them into my inventory and began walking towards the house. As I walked, I stretched, a bit, and realize why I should not sleep in patio chairs. As I stretched, my back began cracking, and it even took a health point! I grumble to myself, as I walk up to my room, and quickly grab a change of clothes, and walked to the bathroom, seeing it was open and the lights off.

As I entered, I turned on the lights and locked it. Once I hear a soft 'click' I went about my morning rituals. Relieve myself, Shower, brush my teeth, dry off and get dressed, and once I was dressed, I left the bathroom, leaving the light on and turning off the light and carrying my dirty clothes to the laundry room and put them in the washer by themselves, and added the soap and detergent, and started it, before heading to the Dining room which unlike the living room- was not the size of a blasted ballroom! Seriously, when my eldest sister Graduated, she threw a BALL of all things and invited the entire 4th year, and 3rd year Class of the beacon, along with the staff!

After I finish my rant, I see it's early still, and –deciding to try a to get a new skill- Begin attempting to cook a rather Basic meal, Fried potatoes, some bacon, and an egg. How hard can it be? I will soon regret that phrase.|

I take a bowel, and a trio of large potatoes and pull a knife from a kitchen drawer, and began to peel the potatoes. I manage to peel all three, and then I cut them up and leave them in a bowl while I prep the skillet with Vegetable oil. Once I poured the amount, of vegetable oil I needed, I put the potatoes in, filling a third of the skillet with potatoes, and I crack an egg, and put the egg in as well, followed by three species of bacon, and I put a lid on it and turn on the burner.

I began fiddling through my Semblance, to get some Information on my new Skills that I have not seen Variants of yet; Earth Wall, Fighting Style: White Wolf(True), Aeromancy, Pyromancy, Geomancy, Electromancy, and a new skill I never realized I developed- Physical Endurance. By using Observe on them.

 **Earth Wall Level 1 Cost 10 AP per foot of cubic earth moves. EXP: 5%  
By Pouring your Aura into the ground, you can force an amount Earth (Stone, Dirt, Sand, and Mud) into a wall in front of you that can defend damage Equal to the amount of Aura used to create the Wall.**

Reinforcement Level 6 Cost: Varies on Object-Info will be given through the 'Observe Skill'. EXP: 23%  
Reinforcement is the process of using Aura into a Weapon in order to strengthen it,and other effects. Reinforcement, will Sharpen a sword, make a Shields and Armor Stronger and harder to damage by filling any and all cracks and faults in the material with Aura, but comes at a Price. Through overflowing, an object with Aura can cause it to shatter, as the Aura would rip it apart at the seems.

Fighting Style: White Wolf (True) Level:10 Passive Skill EXP: 18%  
one of five fighting Styles, by a Now –Mostly- Extinct School of Monster Slayers who predated the 'Rending' and Hunted Grimm well into the 'Dust Age' from the Shadows. The Five Schools are Wolf, Gryphon, Bear, Cat, and Viper. The Wolf Fighting style- Officially called 'Wolven Storm' is nicknamed 'White Wolf' after one of the once infamous hero of the School

 **who was given the title 'White Wolf'** **before his legend was lost, long before the Rending. The 'White Wolf' Fighting style, Relies on Reactionary attacks, and Speeds and spins, in order to surprise, and Discombobulate the opponent. This Fighting Style, while effective against Monsters and Grimm, is also effective against humans.  
Requirements: Longsword in a Two handed Grip.  
-The Whirl  
a Basic Offensive attack, that takes the attacker from point A to Point B through a series of spinning cuts. Total Damage is 180% of Sword Damage per strike.  
-Training Motion 1.  
A Basic set of chained movements meant for getting used to the weight of a new sword but is also Applicable for Melee Combat. Strikes deal a total of 110% per strike.  
-Rise of the White Wolf 1  
A set of Offensive attacks, that is mostly focused on a Single Targets over an AOE effect like 'The Whirl'. 180% damage per strike.**

Aeromancy Level Max Passive

 **The Ability to Control Air. Without a Proper spell, you can only do the following.  
-Create small breezes  
\- send out a gust of the wind that can push something up to five pounds**

Pyromancy-Level Max Passive  
The Ability to control Fire. Without a Proper Spell, you can only do the Following.  
\- Extinguish and Light candles at will.  
\- Change the color of fire, but no the heat.(IE, if you take a lighter, and make the flame white, it won't be as hot as a Natural white flame)  
-Can Create shapes in a fire that persist for 3 hours, or until you wish them away.

 **Geomancy-Level Max Passive  
the Ability to control Earth. Without a Proper Spell, you can only do the Following.  
-You can create pictures in the dirt that persist until they are disturbed.  
\- You can create a ball of loose sand dirt up to the size of a Small marble. Not rock, Dirt or Sand.**

Electromancy-Level Max Passive  
the Ability to control Electricity and Lightning. Without a Proper Spell, you can only do the Following.  
\- Send jolts of Static electricity that do no damage, but will annoy the target  
\- Hair is immune to Static electricity causing it to poof up.

Physical Endurance Level 15 Passive  
the ability to resist pain, and lower damage from strikes, from enemies, and yourself.  
Current Damage reduction 15%.

After I saw this, my Observe leveled up.

 **Observe Level 50 active Cost: Free EXP: 0.00%  
Lets you see things more Clearly and gives you more information regarding people, and Objects.**

For getting a Skill at 1/8 complete, Please select a Boon for the Skill!

Structural Analysis.  
The ability to get in-depth Physical knowledge on an object, and point out Structural Flaws in your vision in golden light. Darker it is, the worse the faults. Also, Decreases the Reinforcement skill fail chance by 10%

Eyes of Apollo  
The ability to see through deceit, and instantly know when people are trying to lie, mislead, or deserve you in any way. Grants the Lie Detection Skill at a constant Level MAX

Clairvoyance.  
The Ability to see the Future through dreams, and being able to recall them. 50% chance of seeing the future in dreams and 100% Dream Remembrance

Time Alter  
This skill Grants you the ability to speed up your heart beat, causing an adrenaline rush, causing the world around you to slow down, and allow you to move at above human speeds, or Slow down your heartbeat, lowering your body temperature, slowing your breathing, but causing you to not hear, and everything becoming extremely bright until you Release the skill.

Please select one!

I did not even think. I selected Structural analysis and groaned as I felt my eyes BURN not like when soap gets in the eye, but like a pint of molten burn to dust in your eye burn. After what felt like an eternity -but was probably a minute or two- I shook my head as the burning faded, and I glanced at clearly worn chair, and used observe, and saw- to my excitement- the chair leg, in the center, glow gold, and a footnote of the box, saying that it had at one time broke in half, but the leg had been super glued back together.

I laughed a bit and checked my food, and saw it was not quite done, so I went through my skill list and activated Aura Manipulation, curious if I can get it to have a cool effect like Observe now had.

As I waited, I saw my little sister, came down, smelling the food-odd, normally mom has to wake her- and she saw I was cooking, and she blinked. "MOOOOMMMMYYYY JAUNE IS TRYING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN AGAIN!"

I could hear the sound of a Family of Arcs, began, thundering, as they tried to get downstairs before I 'set the house on fire. I sighed, and glared at my little sister, slightly annoyed. "Hurt. Guess you won't be getting a birthday gift from me." I said as my glare moved to become a smirk, as I saw her, freeze, and quickly began begging not for me to do that, and I chuckle, and rubbed her head. "I'm kidding, don't get upset, Vio." Is chuckled, and she pouted, and kicked my leg, not that I felt it.

I glanced at my Cooking breakfast, and turned off the burner, and quickly moved my breakfast to a plate, sat at a table, and began to eat with gusto, and winced. I am a HORRIBLE cook. I did not even get a Cooking skill for how bad this is! "Ugh…..Worst Decision of the day…." I muttered. Eventually, once my Sisters, and My parents came down- I was pleased to note there were only three joining us today apparently, My visiting adult siblings left in the middle of the night- I had Finished my food, and had put my plate in the sink when my mom asked.

"Oh? Jaune cooked his own food, will you be cooking ours as well?" she asked jokingly, I decided it would be best to reply, by shaking my head.

"Nope, unless you're a fan of food flavored ash?" I joked. "It's six, I need to be at Summer school at 8, so I'm going to go read a book for a bit, tell me when it's 7:20?" I asked, and mom nodded, and got up, and began cooking, while I went to my room, and grabbed my Novel, and I went back to the Living room and sat down, and began to read, the novel Called, 'The Butcher of Blaviken' .

 **HELLOOOOOOo EVERYBODY! Now, I'm going to answer some questions that are BOUND to be asked.**

 **Q: LAWWB why did you give Jaune Structural analysis, Time Alter, or 'Eyes of Apollo' would be better!**  
 **A: Simple. He is a blacksmith, he does not need to alter his Perception of time, or See lies. And the last one WILL come back to Bite him square on the Rear. I personally, would have gone with Eyes of Apollo if I WAS Jaune, but I'm not, and Blacksmith Jaune, would go with what would assist with his chosen Career.**

 **Q: Why did you have Jaune Fight Sephiroth?! That's OOC for Sephiroth!**  
 **A: that's a three part Question. First, SOLIDER does not Exist (or does it :D ) and so his Autonomous sort of machine like Exterior to Zack he has is non-Existent, but I picture him being sort of Stoic at the age of 14. B In here, he is not a Test Tube Baby like in FF 7 Cannon. Here he is the son of (Spoilers) Jenova, and Hojo Silver. And yes, that's Dr. Hojo, and I added the Silver because I figured sense the Rule of Color is Already Broke with Adrian Agreste,, so I changed their names.**

 **Q: WHY U NO UPDATE SOONER**

 **A: I'm a Writing Scrub. Who the Hades do I Look like, Mr. 'I used to post once a day before work Messed up my cycle' Ryuugi? No. I am a LAZY AUTHOR WITH WRITERS BLOCK.**

 **OKAY! Now thats thats done, i need to tell you two things!  
I have two different paths i can take, i can go with the super long 'Prolouge Arc' or get int 'Arc one'. if you ask about the Super long one, i planned for 10 chapters of Jaune Now just Skill Grinding, making skills, Training, that stuff. Now, if you want me to go to 'Arc One' the next chapter would be the final Prologue Chapter, and i shall get started on the ' Arc One'. So Tell me Your answers in reviews!  
**

 **Well, you know the Rules, No flaming, IM me all Theories you have, or I'll delete them from the Reviews.  
**


	8. Jaune's Stats

**Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level 17**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Class(es):Inventor 2 Evocation Wizard 2**

 **HP:140/140**

 **Aura:370/370**

 **AP regen:21 (45) AP per minute**

 **HP regen:7 HP per minute**

 **Str:15[+]**

 **Dex:12[+]**

 **Con:14[+]**

 **Wis: 43(91, locked)[+]**

 **Int:37[+]**

 **Cha:5[+]**

 **Lien:10,000**

 **points:81**

 **Status: Older than your years.**

 **Aeromancy Level Max Passive**

 **The Ability to Control Air. Without a Proper spell, you can only do the following.**

 **-Create small breezes**

 **\- send out a gust of the wind that can push something up to five pounds**

 **Aura Blast Active Lvl 2 Exp: 61.49% Cost 10**

 **BY Focusing your aura, into an unstable, Sphere, and detonating it, into pellet-like beads, you now, have an aura Shotgun! Everything's better with a gun! Spread can change, from a wide, burst, to a narrowly concentrated blast.**

 **Range 30 ft Area Infront**

 **Damage: 2 per pellet**

 **Pellet count: 16**

 **Aura Manipulation Active/Passive Lvl 100 Exp: 60.00%**

 **With Aura manipulation, you have access and can control Aura.**

 **Increases Str by 150% passively.**

 **Increases Dex by 150% passively**

 **Increases Con by 150% passively**

 **Absorbs damage in exchange forAura, leaving your health untouched, max absorption is equal to total Aura.**

 **Increases Str by 300% when active**

 **Increases Dex by 300% when active**

 **Increases Con by 300% when active**

 **Can channel into limbs, skin, and bones to harden them, and make them move faster when active.**

 **Allows for small Physical constructs of aura.**

 **Every 10 levels, lowers Aura cost by 1, on non-Elemental, or dust infused Aura attacks.**

 **Every 100 levels, lowers it, Elemental, and dust infused elemental attacks by 2**

 **Beginner's Enchantment Active Lvl 4Cost: Varies.**

 **This, is the Basics, of Adding properties to weapons, such as extra effects, from making it keep an edge longer, to being indestructible, at higher levels. Note:Transmuting abilities onto weapon's and armor, is Different, then placing mystic runes upon them.**

 **-Turn any owned spell into an Ability of your weapon**

 **\- Allows you to pool your Aura into an elemental, or raw form on your weapon to deal extra damage. The Wind is best for cutting weapons, Aura is best for all weapons, but is the second rate to all other elements. Unlike augmentation, type spells like Blade of Storms This is a Permanent effect and requires you to Flair your aura on the blade. Cost Caries on the intensity of enchantment.**

 **Blade of Storms Active Lvl 5 Exp: 18.00% Cost: 10 Aura per foot.**

 **By coating Wind aligned Aura upon your sword, you give it increased attack speed and damage.**

 **\- 5% increased damage with slashing and thrusting attacks.**

 **-Doubles Attack speed**

 **-Effects double During storms and costs less to activate.**

 **-Bladed weapons only.**

 **Crafting level Active 15 Exp: 15.09%**

 **The ability to create from something else.**

 **Subclasses:**

 **Blacksmithing Level 30 Exp:0.18%**

 **-The ability to create weaponry effectively. All weapons made have a plus 30% damage and durability, compared to normal.**

 **-Sharpening weapons add a bonus 10% damage to bladed weapons.**

 **-Repairing weapons are given an extra 2% of durability for 24 hours.**

 **-Mecha-Shift Weapons are 3% more Durable.**

 **-Armor is 15% more durable**

 **tinkerer Level 25 Exp:45%**

 **-The ability to create devices, with various effects.**

 **-Created explosives, deal 20% extra damage**

 **-Created Machines, have 10% more Durability**

 **-Mecha-Shift Weaponry falls under this category, as well,and has all the effects.**

 **Ammo-Crafter level 1 EXP 0%**

 **You can now make various ammo types!**

 **Earth Wall Level 1 Cost 10 AP per foot of cubic earth moves. EXP: 5%**

 **By Pouring your Aura into the ground, you can force an amount Earth (Stone, Dirt, Sand, and Mud) into a wall in front of you that can defend damage Equal to the amount of Aura used to create the Wall.**

 **Elemental Alignment Active lv1 Exp 0.00**

 **Through Experimenting, you have unlocked an Elemental alignment. Alignment points, equal 1%of the damage and 1/100th of a percent of the cost. The higher it goes, the more damage that element does, and eventually, makes it cheaper. To increase, use the element.**

 **-Alignment with Wind grants you access to Wind spells.**

 **-Alignment with Aura grants you access to Aura spells.**

 **-Wind Alignment: 100**

 **-Aura Alignment: 100**

 **-Earth Alignment: 100**

 **-Fire Alignment: 100**

 **-Lightning Alignment:100**

 **Electromancy-Level Max Passive**

 **the Ability to control Electricity and Lightning. Without a Proper Spell, you can only do the Following.**

 **\- Send jolts of Static electricity that do no damage, but will annoy the target**

 **\- Hair is immune to Static electricity causing it to poof up.**

 **Fighting Style: White Wolf. (True) Level 10 Passive EXP:18%**

 **One of the five fighting styles once used by a now -mostly- extinct school of monster slayers who predated the rending and hunted Grimm well into the 'dust age' from the Shadows. The Five Schools are Wolf, Gryphon, Bear, Cat, and Viper. The Wolf Fighting Style Offically called Wolven Storm is nicknamed after the most famous hero of the School, ! #% The White Wolf. who was given the Tyle 'White wolf' before his name and most of his legend were lost long before the Rending. The 'White Wolf' Fighting Style Relies on reactionary attacks, Speed, spins, in order to surprise, confuse, and overwhelm the opponent (s) This Fighting Style, while most effective against Monsters and Grimm, is also effective against Humans.**

 **Requirements: Longsword**

 **-The Whirl**

 **A basic Offensive attack that takes the Attacker from point A to B through a series of spinning cuts. Total damage is 180% of sword damage per strike.**

 **-Training Motion 1**

 **A Basic set of Chained Movements meant for getting used to the weight of a new sword but is also applicable for melee combat. Strikes deal 110% of damage per strike.**

 **-Rise of the White Wolf 1**

 **A set of Offensive attacks that is Mostly meant for single Targets over an AOE like 'The Whirl' 180% Damage per strike.**

 **Fire Bolt Active lvl 1 EXP 0 cost 10**

 **A Arrow made of Fire erupts from your hand**

 **1 Arrow**

 **Range 250Feet**

 **5 Burning damage**

 **Speed 50 ft/sec**

 **Free Running Active/passive, Level 2 Exp 15% Cost 10 Aura**

 **The ability to make the city your personal jungle gym.**

 **Passive move 2% Faster**

 **Passive make jumps 2% longer Running Jumps make it 3%**

 **Active move 10% faster**

 **Active make Jumps 10% longer Running jumps make it 15%**

 **Gamer's mind passive Max**

 **Mental effects, such as Charm, Forget, Dominate, Terror, Rage(with exceptions), and Illusions have no affect on you.**

 **Gamer's Body Passive Max**

 **It is impossible for you to have a less than Perfect(anatomy wise) body, You can no longer be Amputated, Decapitated-but it will still hurt- or even have any unnecessary growths, and you can sleep to regenerate health and Aura, and it also works on status ailments.**

 **Geomancy-Level Max Passive**

 **the Ability to control Earth. Without a Proper Spell, you can only do the Following.**

 **-You can create pictures in the dirt that persist until they are disturbed.**

 **\- You can create a ball of loose sand dirt up to the size of a Small marble. Not rock, Dirt or Sand.**

 **Instant Dungeon Active Lvl2 No cost**

 **-Empty Dungeon**

 **-Zombie Dungeon**

 **-Escape ID,**

 **Magic Creation Active Lvl 1 Cost, 50% of your aura.**

 **Magic creation takes skills, and fuses them together, to create a hybrid skill. An example of this is to Fuse, Fire alignment, and mana bolt, to create Firebolt.**

 **-The skills must be within 2 levels of each other to fuse.**

 **-Every level up, lets you use higher level skills.**

 **-Magic can be created through actions or this, but Spells created through this, is easier.**

 **Lightning Arrow. level 1 cost 10**

 **An arow made of cracklign electrcity arcs from your hand.**

 **Damage 5 electric damage**

 **range 250**

 **Speed 155ft/sec**

 **Meditation Lvl 1 Active, No cost.**

 **Meditation, Regenerates your Stamina and Mana at an Increased rate of an extra 1% per minute**

 **Mending Active lvl1 Exp 0.00% cost 10/per second**

 **This spell repairs a single break or tear in an object you touch, such as a broken chain link, two halves of a broken key, a torn cloak, or a leaking wineskin. As long as the break or tear is no larger than 1 foot in any dimension, you mend it. leaving no trace of the former damage. This spell can physically repair a magic item or construct, but the spell can't restore magic to such an object.**

 **Duration: instant**

 **Casting time:1 minute**

 **Observe Level 50 active Cost: Free EXP: 0.00%**

 **Lets you see things more Clearly and gives you more information regarding people, and Objects.**

 **\- Boon: Structural Analysis.**

 **The ability to get in-depth Physical knowledge on an object, and point out Structural Flaws in your vision in golden light. Darker it is, the worse the faults.**

 **Physical Endurance Level 15 Passive**

 **the ability to resist pain, and lower damage from strikes, from enemies, and yourself.**

 **Current Damage reduction 15%.**

 **Rasengan Active Level:10 Exp 01.00% Cost:5 Aura**

 **By Focusing your aura, into a single spiraling sphere, you have created a close range spell, that will deal devastating damage to fleshy targets.**

 **Range:Touch**

 **Duration:Instant**

 **Cast time:0.5 seconds**

 **Targets: 1**

 **Damage:20 Bludgeoning/energy**

 **Rasengan Whirlwind Level:15 Exp 01.00% Cost:14 Aura**

 **By Focusing your Wind aligned Aura, into a single spiraling sphere, you have created a close range spell, that will not only explode, but will also, cause numerous cuts along the hit area**

 **Range:Touch**

 **Duration:Instant**

 **Cast time:5 seconds**

 **Targets: 1**

 **Damage:40 Slashing wind**

 **-Whirlwind Dive: By Spiraling downwards, with the Rasengan Whirlwind Activated, you Body is Coalesced in a Violent torrent of wind, creating a Drill of Wind, triples Damage.**

 **Reinforcement Level 6 Cost: Varies on Object-Info will be given through the 'Observe Skill'. EXP: 23%**

 **Reinforcement is the process of using Aura into a Weapon in order to strengthen it,and other effects. Reinforcement, will Sharpen a sword, make a Shields and Armor Stronger and harder to damage by filling any and all cracks and faults in the material with Aura, but comes at a Price. Through overflowing, an object with Aura can cause it to shatter, as the Aura would rip it apart at the seems. 15% chance of destryoying na object when renforced if at MAx renforcement capacity.**

 **\- When Reinforced, the damage, and Durability increase by the amount of Aura you put in.**

 **Summon Rope Active Lvl 10 Exp: Cost 9 Aura per foot.**

 **Sword Mastery Lvl 15**

 **This is how good you are with a sword. What, do you think this is how good you are at guns?**

 **\- 6% increase to the Damage of Swords**

 **-Improves how well you can fend off a Sword wielder.**

 **Wind arrow Active lvl28 Exp 0.00% Cost 5**

 **You form, Wind aligned aura, into an Arrow like shape, that flies. Every three levels, it gains another arrow.**

 **Range:500ft**

 **Duration: instant**

 **cast time:instant**

 **Speed, 100 ft/per second**

 **Targets: 1 per arrow**

 **Damage: 15 piercing per Arrow**

 **Number of arrows: 16**

 **-Hyper Rotation: Speed, Damage, and range Double.**

 **FYI! Sorry it was long, I wrote a Chapter, realized got my notes mixed up, i wrote Chapter 10, not chapter 9 so DX give me a bit. Also We will have until Chapter 10 before the First Arc Starts.**


	9. Announcement: Rewrite and Beta!

**yes- you read the title right...Rewrites. The thing is- this story is Garbage and I made a Real Screw up with the time. currently, he is roughly 12 years old. Meaning cannon has roughly...5-6 years in story time before I can do ANYTHING that follows up and no matter what I do- by that level he will be OP as hell- not to the extent of TGWP Jaune, but having roughly 5-6 years of leveling and point gain through quests- even small ones such as 'get groceries' which would give 12 EXP, he could STILL get pretty high. hell- I leveled him up too fast as well. Currently, he is at the level of a signal student in either their first or second year- doesn't matter he could still take them down- level wise. So because of this, i will rewrite this story with a similar, but more ...'delayed' time and plot. I also know I have an issue of being over descriptive and not letting the readers imagine it in their heads as they wish. So Becuase of this I will be rewriting this and making a few major changes. I won't say what the changes are, but I'll try to stick to cannon lore as much as possible while giving it my own twist.**

 **And to assist me with this- would someone please be a Beta reader for me? I really could use one who can help me with my grammar issues and the like- Grammarly is good, but not perfect. When I finish the first 2 chapters I will post the chapter under a new story and leave another update on this- and will leave this story up for 2 months before I delete this one. By then I hope you all have read the other one.**

 **Also! I wanted to say this- As anyone heard of the Loveless poem from Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core? well, go read it, and ponder it, then compare it to all we know about RWBY and see how many joints you can make...Becuase I believe RWBY has more inspiration from FF7 then just what inspired Dust.**

 **LAWWB out!**


End file.
